


High of Love, Drunk from Hate

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①janjaweed，苏丹西部达尔富尔地区的武装份子<br/>②To protect and serve<br/>③私人雇佣兵</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一次“你会使用什么武器”的抢答，Merlin和Harry不约而同举起了手。  
“榴弹枪。”Merlin说。  
“呃，”Harry说，“皮带。”  
Merlin锋利的目光扫过Harry的脸，绕了一圈回到自己前方，舔舔嘴唇。Harry对他亮出个完美的微笑。  
那个微笑的含义有威胁，有自鸣得意，但潜在的另一层意思是：“你猜对了，我是个杂种”。  
Harry注意过这家伙，他端着自动贩卖机咖啡，在训练营的餐厅要了份花生酱三明治，读当天的报纸。他翻页时，拿手指敲着桌沿，有条不紊地将花生酱卷进舌间咀嚼。  
这是个独来独往的家伙，Harry对自己说，只不过碰巧看起来很辣。  
第二次被问到武器选择的问题时，Harry得到先回答的机会，但他不怎么确定。  
“唔，”Harry听见自己的语调微微上扬，他咬到口腔，“莫洛托夫鸡尾酒？”  
Merlin高高举起手，在此之前他的手一直背在身后。“是的，Merlin。”教官点了点头。  
“巴掌就够了，先生。”Merlin的语调低沉危险，让Harry想起他第一次拥有的半自动手枪。  
那真的非常棒，Harry回忆起那种带着凉意的，让你脊椎上寒毛直竖的兴奋感。  
Merlin恢复到完美的站姿，身形笔直，宽阔的肩膀打开着，两手背在腰后。他就站在Harry的前一行，列队集合时，他的胳膊擦过Harry的肩膀。  
Harry不打算和这种人熟稔起来，据他估计，他们在出任务时绝不是一类人。  
第三次，关于武器选择的问题，他们总算达成一致了，那是在大约五年以后，被困在一个比车库还要狭小的空间里，背靠随时都可能打开的门，两人都中了子弹的时候。汗珠聚集在Harry的背部，他连呼吸都得节省着用，Merlin也是一样，所以他们基本上不太交谈。  
“手榴弹？”Harry低声说，声音和他们所在的这片沙漠一样空空荡荡的什么也没有。  
“手榴弹。”Merlin肯定地说。  
Harry认为这是Merlin说过的最他妈浪漫的话了，他们在武器选择上面能达成一致的机率小得几乎等于零，因为这句话，他的心脏快速地跳动。  
他不认为他爱Merlin，或者Merlin爱他，他俩都没那么蠢。他只是永远为Merlin留着颗子弹而已，Merlin也一样。

停。他把故事讲得太快了，回到他们一起受训的时候吧。  
散发干洗店味道的受训人员制服，宽敞但设施简陋的公共空间，还有一个写着你自己名字的尸体袋——这是头三件让Harry意识到自己入选了Kingsman训练的东西。  
他们都是作为外勤人员培养起来的，早年间，对“任务”的理解并不一样。Merlin和他一样，是十四个受训人员中的一份子，晚上入睡时，他们分成两排，每排七个，床紧靠着墙壁。  
Merlin的位置一直在Harry对面，Harry不确定这是否是种故意的安排。熄灯时，他的床铺在Harry对面，就餐时，他就在Harry的对面落座，Merlin会看Harry一眼，放下他的烟熏鳕鱼汤和哈吉斯——或者别的什么可怕的苏格兰食物，其中一半和鱼有关。  
Harry那时候显得比他的年龄小得多，总是一头乱发，吊儿郎当的，经常因为不守纪律而差点被赶出去，和他相反，Merlin看起来老成得多。他们一般是在沉默中吃完晚餐的，Harry把胡椒瓶子递过去，Merlin把盐瓶递过来，过几分钟后，他们交换。如果Merlin已经吃完了的话，会早早推开椅子站起来，把调料瓶留在自己的左手边。  
那时候Merlin是该死的第一名，Harry屈居第二，但Harry并不想深究原因。  
他们俩永远也无法达成一致，Harry很确定。  
因为他们的外勤风格实在是大相径庭。与他们表面上给人留下的印象相反，Merlin动起手来像俄罗斯黑手党，像匪徒，像来自底特律的下层混混，而Harry则像绅士，像永远追求精确的外科医师，像个注重效率和利益的银行家。他们一个擅长跟踪，刺杀，审讯，一个更擅长近身搏斗，狙击和匕首。一个穿得像是伦敦大学的新入学学生，另一个则穿着手工皮鞋，丝绸领带，双排扣外套不离身，还有雨伞。  
这些年来他们合作的次数少之又少，但对彼此的风格都有所耳闻。Harry发明了不少关于Merlin的恶毒话，都是他在这些年里拿来搪塞那些希望和Merlin合作的人的——MI6派来的新手和美国特工。“当然啦，”Harry悠闲地衔着一支雪茄，倚在沙发里说，“我们也可以这么搞，这么搞并没有什么困难——如果你想让对手以为你是伦敦下流社会的打手，以为你是个手下有妓女的老鸨，并且马上要去红灯区搞个纹身的话。”  
Merlin对此有自己的一套说法，有一次，这类说法通过合作伙伴传到了Harry的耳朵里。“你的同事警告过我们，Galahad，”此人说，“他说和你合作，不仅会让我们这个部门破产，会让你们自己破产，而且——假以时日——会让整个大英政府破产的。”  
“无稽之谈。”Harry从鼻子眼里哼了一声，翘起一条腿，抬了抬自己的定制皮鞋。

Harry之所以得出少和Merlin合作的结论是因为他们的第一次合作，那是刚出训练营以后的事，那时他刚当上Galahad不到六个星期。  
Harry在那辆悍马上屁股刚坐稳的时候，Merlin已经抄起两把枪了，Harry当时简直目瞪口呆。Merlin左手是一把手枪，右手是把1077的气步枪[1]——Harry由此知道Merlin是个左撇子，但这是后话。  
重点是，Merlin执行起任务来像一个恐怖的街头艺术家，一个疯子，他有空手道黑带，却用手背打目标的耳光，他明明把气步枪上了膛，却用一把空枪将嫌疑人吓得屁滚尿流——所有这些，Harry觉得有必要提醒自己，全都不是必要的，只是因为Merlin自己喜欢。  
他喜欢过火，喜欢越过界限，喜欢在任务里找乐子，这杂种。  
Merlin真正踩到Harry的底线还是他有一次不打招呼就放枪，还在喉咙里发出愉悦的低叹，“喔，棒透了。”Merlin说。作为回应，Harry皱着眉头把耳麦从自己耳朵上扔下来踩碎。  
每次当抽签碰上Merlin，不得不和他一起执行任务时，Harry尽量把心思集中在要做的事情上，少跟Merlin交谈。就这样，他们碰上的任务一共八次，有六次顺利完成。  
剩下的两次里，一次Harry中了弹，另一次Merlin不得不在医院躺了两个星期。  
在整个Kiingsman的人员看来，他们是敌人，他们看彼此不顺眼，而且一有机会就要让对方甘拜下风，这件事后来连Arthur都知道了。  
“Galahad，”Arthur敦促道，“别和Merlin较劲了，我还想多活两年。”  
但实际上Harry曾经专门为了Merlin追去圣彼得堡两次，曾经让Merlin把自己干得在皮鞋里脚趾都蜷缩起来，他有两把枪是Merlin送的，领带夹至今还有一枚留在Merlin家里——Merlin知道他的全部，从Harry真正的生日到他不吃豌豆——这一切全都得从头讲起。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在野外练习射击。  
“喔，我的宝贝，”Merlin说，“你一个人能顶得上十五个人的工作量，对吧？”  
这是Merlin在对自己的枪说话，那把低低的的声音响起在Harry耳畔。Harry按牢自己的枪，架在肩头，在夜视镜中寻找目标，他的肩膀和Merlin的紧挨在一起，隔着训练服竟然算得上一种碰触。Harry一边尽可能把自己的胳膊挪得远一些，一边瞄准远处的目标。  
“别再和你的枪调情了，”Harry说，但没望向Merlin，“你会惊动目标。”  
Merlin的目光斜地里朝他投来，Harry能感觉到。“屁股里的金汤匙今天插得有点深，Hart？”  
Harry轻轻低哼，冷冷用眼神回敬。“你才不知道我屁股里插过什么，能进多深，混球。”  
Merlin扬起一侧眉毛，戏谑的目光落在他脸上，Harry调低重心，不打招呼开枪，目标头顶上的气球砰一声爆裂，被气球声吓了一跳的Berton在远处朝他们竖了个中指。  
Harry放下枪，朝Merlin露出个挑衅的笑容。“悠着点，甜心，”Merlin耸耸肩，用一种恫吓的口吻朝他微微一笑，“照这速度你能把我们都干掉。”  
Merlin的口气像在调情，他把枪架在Harry的右边。稍微一愣后，Harry的右耳根像是着了火一般在黑夜里发起烫来。Harry抿住嘴唇，气呼呼不发一言，这晚上没再说一句话。  
在训练营里的情况是，你对所有人都算不上不了解，但又永远不会了解到你想要的那种程度。  
Berton和Larry都是剑桥的，没人知道他们的推荐人。Kyle是个牛津小子，说起Kingsman的历史和轶事如数家珍，已经把自己当做骑士看待，并且把所有人都当做自己的仆人。至于Rudolf，人们说他在内政部的父亲已经给他找好了职位，到这里来参加训练不过是玩玩，然后还有Glenn，从不开口说话的行动派，少言寡语的军人，最后是Merlin，从来不提自己从哪里来，也不提日后的打算，名字和身世一样可疑，像一头被迫和狗群混在一起的狼。  
Harry知道别人是怎么看待自己的，一帆风顺的伊顿小子，含着金汤匙教官宠儿，简而言之，那个杂种。  
Harry刚到营地那天，一个高个子，肩膀宽阔的男人过来帮他的忙，这人是Harry推门进去后第一个注意到他的人，也是第一个朝他走来的人。与其余人不一样，他没有向Harry投来戒备森严的目光，   
“Harrington让我来帮你的忙，”这人说，“他临时有点事。”  
Harry警戒地捏住自己的行李袋提手，他也许是个新手，可不是傻瓜。“我不认识你。”  
“喔，自负的杂种，是不是，”这人倾身靠近Harry耳边，“我不认为你有认识我的必要。”  
Harry怒视对方，眉毛往上抬着，正要抽开身体，对方又说：“因为我会狠狠地踢你的屁股。”  
这人这才游刃有余地拉开两人的距离，他的嘴唇差一点擦上Harry的耳际，他那炽热的气息，还有在Harry耳边说话时自大的态度都还留在Harry的耳边，Harry死死拧紧眉头。  
“啊，Hart，”这时Harrington从走廊后面赶来，“看来你见过Merlin了，你们相处愉快？”  
“非常好，Philip，”Merlin上下端详了Harry一圈说，“除了Hart先生威胁踢我的屁股。”  
Harry毫不意外眼前这家伙是个喜欢栽赃的杂种。他后来才知道Harrington临时有点事是因为那天晚上一名骑士在乌干达牺牲了，但那是后话，当时，他认为Merlin满嘴都是谎话。  
他们的梁子几乎在他们碰见的第一天就结上了，让误会变得更深的是后来的事。  
和Merlin不一样，Harry从来不拒绝和人交谈，营地里的每个学员他都认识，而且差不多每个人都是他的朋友，他们肆无忌惮地开他的玩笑，但从来不敢对Merlin这么做。Harry认为光是考虑到这一点，他们该选择的人应该是他而不是Merlin。  
Merlin丝毫不懂得团队合作。

进入训练营后的第四十天，夜里他们全都被叫醒列成两行。“有人割断了我的降落伞，长官，”Rudolf哭着指控，“睡觉前前我最后检查了一遍，我的降落伞被恶意破坏了！”  
“好吧，”Harrington望着他们所有人，“谁干的，站出来，不然你们今晚都别睡了。”  
Harry挺直腰杆站着，把头抬得高高的，不屑地瞥了眼Rudolf哭哭啼啼的样子。Merlin刚躺下不久——那狗娘养的每晚都打着电筒在被窝里写信，天知道写什么——还穿着白背心，两手交叉扣在身后。他狼狈的模样让Harry嗤了一声，Merlin立刻斜了他一眼。  
“我再问一遍，”Harrington沿着队伍东头走到西头，又踱步回来，“谁割破了Rudolf的降落伞，谁自己站出来承认，别让我搜到那把小刀，否则我就不客气了。”  
“长官，无意冒犯，”Merlin冷冷插了一句，“你能先让Rudolf先生别叫得像只百灵鸟吗？”  
所有人哄笑起来，Harry绷紧的唇边禁不住露出一丝笑意。“下回想要说话请先要求出列，Merlin，”Harrington自己也忍不住笑了，“没人承认，是吗？我叫人进来搜了，都给我站好。”  
Harry已经很困了，他强忍着困意，望着被叫进来的士兵从营地一头搜到另一头，他是最后一个被搜查的。他正要打盹，突然听到窃窃私语，他睁开眼，Harrington正在掂量一把小刀。  
“Hart先生，出列，”Harry好半天才意识到那是在叫自己，“你承认是你干的吗？”  
“我他妈才不承认，”Harry立刻火了，“我从来没靠近过Rudolf和他的降落伞，长官。”  
有人举手，Harrington凑到举手的人旁边听了一阵对方的话。“但Kyle说他看见你熄灯以后还在放降落伞的地方晃悠，他认出了这把刀，这不是营地配给的，上面有你的家族字母。”  
Harry瞟了一眼Rudolf，突然明白过来，这是一场把他赶出这地方的阴谋。  
“如果你道歉，我还可以从轻发落，Hart。”  
“我不会承认我没有干过的事情，长官。”  
Harrington望着倔强的Harry叹了口气。“那么好吧，你喜欢割别人的降落伞，是吗？明天的跳伞训练你不用用降落伞了，我倒要看看你怎么及格。所有人，睡觉——Harry，闭嘴。”  
Harry愤恨地爬上床，狠狠捶了一下枕头，他根本就睡不着，他在梦里都能听到Kyle窃笑。  
Merlin在他的对面，两手枕在脑后，好整以暇看着他。“瞧瞧这是谁，要哭了，Hart？”  
“滚开，操你自己去，Merlin。”Harry气哼哼地回答。  
Merlin根本没理，反而声音里多了几分笑意。“你到底干了什么让他们想把你赶出去？”  
Harry等他话音一落立刻跳下床朝他扑去，揪住Merlin的领子挥起拳头就要往对方脸上揍，Merlin嘴唇闭得紧紧的，眼睛里也全是怒火，Harry对准他的脸就是一拳，Merlin抹了一把嘴角以后扑过来要揍他。有人抱住Harry把他俩拉开，Harry还要往前冲。他听见自己喘气的声音，Merlin冲他咧了咧嘴，扬了扬拳头。“来啊伊顿小子，让我把你打得满地找牙。”  
“你这个无父无母的孤儿，”Harry怒从中来，脱口而出，“活该你父母抛弃了你！”  
他的话一出口Merlin的脸色就阴沉下来，Harry想起营地关于Merlin的那些传言，说他是个孤儿，说他是Harrington资助长大的，那也许是真的。他愣了一愣，但Merlin已经冲过来和他扭成一团，Harry回过神来以前很是吃了几下，Merlin还狠狠打了他一下屁股。  
“真不知道是谁没父没母，”Merlin说，“真该有人教训一下你这张脏嘴，娘炮。”  
他们在地板上扭打起来，局面眼看就要失控，营房的灯被打开了，Harrington进来，站在不远处朝他们一人瞪了一眼。“很精神？要不要给我出去跑十圈？”他训斥道，“全给我睡觉！”  
Harry瞪了Merlin一眼，这才从地上爬起来，他捂着自己的伤口倒上床，不肯承认自己的屁股还因为Merlin方才那一巴掌而火辣辣的，他偷偷看了眼Merlin，但后者侧过身把后背对准他。Harry悄悄在心里朝Merlin骂了声狗屎，这才闭上眼睛，努力催促自己睡觉。  
但他那天晚上并没有睡好，他梦见他和Merlin打的那场架，他如何骑在Merlin的身上，Merlin的腿和他缠绕在一起。Merlin的白背心因为汗水而紧贴在身上，勾勒出肩背部肌肉的线条，Merlin舔着唇，不时用挑衅的目光望着他，好像在说“来啊”，但后来梦的情景变了，Harry喘息着感到Merlin的手挤压着他的臀部，而他急切地在对方腿上扭动着，摩擦着自己……  
第二天醒来时他勃起了，Harry咬着嘴唇在被窝里给自己手淫，在射出来时决定把这事忘掉。  
跳伞训练开始时，Merlin坐在他身后。Harry迟迟不愿意起身跳下去，直到飞机上只剩下他们两个，Merlin擦过他的肩膀朝机舱出口走去，不忘奚落他。“吓得尿裤子了，Hart？”  
Harry深吸一口气，他确实紧张，他的手心都溢出了汗水，但他仍然没忘了嘴硬。  
“担心你自己吧，怪胎，”Harry说，“有的是人愿意借给我降落伞。”  
“那你为什么一动不敢动？”Merlin朝他满不在乎一笑，“要我给你示范怎么跳？”  
Harry站起来一把推开Merlin，看也不看往下跳，十年后Merlin回忆起这一幕，说他是自己遇到过的最固执的杂种。Harry在半空中直线下落，他知道自己没有降落伞，Merlin随后跳了下来。“你在想什么？！”Merlin在他不远处的空中吼道，他们都在旋转着下降。  
“祈祷我的尸体砸中目标！”Harry吼回去。“还能有什么？！”  
“操。”Merlin吼完，朝Harry伸出两只手，“抓住我，混蛋！”  
Harry起初拒绝地望着他，但Merlin的样子很坚决。“快点！在你砸成一块哈吉斯以前！”  
Harry试探着抓住对方，事实证明他出手得很及时，因为高度已经低于三百五十米了，他们抱成一团急速下落，Merlin伸手打开降落伞没多久，他们就落在了目标地点。Merlin站起来，从他身上起来，挪开降落伞，他刚喘过来气，Harry就从他身上跳了起来。  
“喂，”Merlin在他背后叫住他，“不打算说声谢谢，嗯？”  
Harry顿住脚，转过身走到Merlin对面，凑近他耳边低声说：“不。”然后露出微笑走开。  
这之后，他和Merlin之间的梁子才算是真正结上了。哪怕后来查出来那把小刀是Rudolf特意放进Harry的枕头下面的，降落伞也是他自己割坏的，Harry也没有去向Merlin道过谢。  
由此开始了他们长达将近十五年的竞争关系，哪怕在他们一起喝玛格丽塔的时候。  
“苏格兰牧羊犬？”Harry轻蔑地望向Merlin选的狗，“果然是你的选择，一条下等犬。”  
“这可是维多利亚女王喜欢的狗，”Merlin瞥他一眼，“忠诚，活泼，精力充沛。你选的这小家伙有什么用？”他指的是蹲在Harry脚边的约克夏，Mr. Pickle不甘心地吼了一声。  
“约克夏怎么了，”Harry拉紧绳子，让狗离Merlin远点，“你还是担心你自己吧。”  
“有人说约克夏就像上流社会的贵妇人，”Merlin说，“还真是适合你。”  
Harry把绳子的一头绕在手腕上，思考着Merlin的话。“你干嘛总像个混蛋？”  
Merlin站得直直地没动，眼睛望着前方。“这问题我得问你。”他回答。  
“不管怎么样，”Harry瞥了眼Merlin的脸然后说，“早晚我会证明给你看我比你强，杂种。”  
“彼此彼此。”Merlin回敬。  
这就是他怎么知道有Merlin这个人的，以及他和Merlin打的第一场架——Harry那天本来想为管Merlin叫做孤儿而道歉，但当天晚上他就后悔了，Merlin趁他不注意给Mr. Pickle脑袋上扎了个蝴蝶结，蝴蝶结是红色的，带有黑色小圆点，这种事只有Merlin干得出来。Harry把蝴蝶结拆掉骂了声“杂种”，Merlin在他的杂志后面吹了声口哨，两条长腿叠起来。


	3. Chapter 3

Harry一直知道，这一天他会获得全套装备，从右手上的一枚戒指，到一对牛津鞋。  
Arthur带着他从1号更衣室出来，碰上对面2号更衣室出来的Merlin。“Ah，”Arthur的模样像是看见一条惠比特犬踩坏了他的地毯，“早上好，Merlin，Harrington先生怎么样？”  
“他很好，谢谢，”Merlin若有若无瞟了Harry这一身一眼，“Hart先生，我们又见面了。”  
Harrington其实一点也不好，这点Harry能从Merlin凝重的脸色上观察出来。想必因为Merlin的举荐人在任务中受伤了，Merlin只能一个人出现在这里。不过，Merlin的态度让Harry无法为他感到难过。“Merlin，”Harry微微欠身，礼节性地微笑，“很高兴见到你。”  
“看样子你们相处得不错，这很好，”Arthur说，“选拔只剩下四个人了，不是吗？”  
Arthur转身后Merlin大大咧咧从上到下打量着Harry。“他们竟然能找到你能穿的西装。”  
Harry一拧眉，正要反驳，Merlin接着说：“因为你的自负恐怕连整个英国都装不下。”  
Harry低哼着，望着Merlin冷冷竖起了眉毛。“藏好你的帮派纹身，”他说，“我肯定你有。”  
Merlin摇摇头，半露笑容。“你根本不知道我身上什么地方有纹身，Hart。”他舔着嘴唇说。  
气定神闲地拧转身，Harry摆出一副不屑一顾的样子跟随在Arthur身后朝门走去，Merlin的目光钉在他背后，Harry推开门后悄然朝身后瞥了一眼，视线恰好和Merlin的汇聚一处。Merlin朝他威胁地笑了笑，Harry皱起眉头，快速地移开目光。  
当他坐上Arthur的车以后，两手交叉坐得笔挺，凝视着站在玻璃窗内孤身一人的Merlin。  
“你有问题要问我，Harry？”Arthur注意到了他一直盯着后视镜的眼神。  
“Harrington先生，”Harry欲言又止，瞥了眼Merlin的领带，“他能熬过去吗？”  
Arthur抿住嘴唇，两手稳稳地合扣在一起，搁在自己大腿上。“恐怕情况不容乐观，Harry。”  
“那么Merlin，他会……”  
“他得一个人经历所有这些，是的。”Arthur回答他。  
Harry想了想，蜷起手指，右手上的戒指抵着手心。“Mr. King，我想知道我能不能——”  
“下车吧，Harry，”他的话并没有说完，然而Arthur似乎什么都知道，“我在总部等你。”  
Harry得到允许后立刻下车，跑向裁缝店所在的街道，隔远就看见了临街那面橱窗，他推开门，Merlin和裁缝一起转过头来。“已经开始想念我了？Hart？”Merlin的嘲笑扑面而来。  
Harry锋利的目光几乎把Merlin劈开。“我来找你不是想知道到哪能弄个纹身，也不是想知道地下酒吧在哪条路，更不是因为Harrington受伤了，我只是希望后天的比赛公平合理。”  
“让我猜猜，”Merlin不耐烦地说，“法律专业？历史学？因为我好久没听过这么多废话了。”  
“我的重点是，”Harry对Merlin的无礼翻个白眼，“我想还没人带你参观过3号更衣室。”  
Merlin愣了几秒，大笑起来，Harry愕然片刻，皱起眉头不满地望着对方。  
“抱歉，”Merlin止住笑以后说，“在我来的地方，‘参观更衣室’听起来像个打炮的邀请。”  
Harry这辈子从未有如此光火的时候，但他只能站在原地像个傻瓜一样看着Merlin脸上挂着的那抹笑容，他回过神来才发现自己被奚落了。他大发雷霆，立刻闭住嘴唇转身朝门走去。他知道离开是懦夫的行为，但他实在控制不住自己了。他和Merlin擦肩而过，Merlin拽住他的臂弯，Harry格开对方的胳膊，差点用上格斗技巧——但Merlin掐住了他的手腕。  
Harry猛地抬眼，Merlin朝他投降地笑了笑。“我的错，”这还是Merlin第一次服软，“让我们从头开始试试：我很乐意有人带我参观3号试衣间，先生。”  
Harry甩开Merlin的手，理了理自己的两侧袖口和领带，这是他紧张时的下意识动作。Merlin的手指轻捏着他的手腕，拇指摩挲着他的掌心，那不是一个搏斗动作，更像是有意挑起什么。  
Harry摆出一张无法打动的面孔，转过步子朝3号更衣室走去，Merlin默不作声跟了上来。

有时候关于Merlin的片段会在不经意间掠过Harry脑海，比如那次“利用你们的NLP语言课程把目标拿下”的任务，在Harry的字典里又叫做“狗屁任务”，或者“火车任务”。  
那是在一个下城的酒吧里，而酒吧是Merlin地盘，他们必须攻陷的目标是一个有着湛蓝眼睛的法国姑娘，她的名字后面有一串长长的封号，据说和法国的某座古堡有关。  
“小菜一碟，”Merlin把照片从档案夹抽出一寸，瞥了一眼以后说，“女孩们喜欢坏男孩。”  
Harry在心里翻个白眼。“我敢肯定她们都很有兴趣参观你的迷幻药博物馆，Merlin。”  
Merlin把文件夹朝他这边一扔，Harry懒得抬起手来接，照片于是斜斜地落在他大腿上。  
“你认为我都是这么获得约会对象的，Harry？”这时候，Merlin有时候会叫他的名字了。  
Harry假装无辜地耸耸肩。“我很抱歉，Merlin，”他说，“我相信你的床上功夫一定很不错。”  
出乎预料，Merlin没有大发雷霆，只是若有所思盯着他的嘴唇看，Harry正捻起马丁尼杯子里的橄榄放进嘴里，那又不是什么稀奇事。“担心你自己吧，卡萨诺瓦。”Merlin这么说。  
Harry把嘴里的橄榄狠狠咬了一口，把那当做Merlin的头。  
那天晚上简直就是个灾难，Kyle一直在给目标讲关于他父亲的那座古堡，还有关于打猎的可怕的笑话，还没到九点Harry就已经强忍下了不下三个哈欠，而Glenn是个一遇到女孩就浑身僵硬的家伙，Harry差点都想要过去拍拍他的肩膀，安慰地递给他一杯鸡尾酒了。  
Merlin，这个自命不凡，该被吊死的家伙抱着女孩的腰，在没有音乐和舞池的环境下跳起了舞步，带着对方转了个圈，Harry看见他在胆大妄为这么做的时候，差点呛住了一口酒。  
那可怜的女孩，Harry端起另一杯Glenn没动过的威士忌前去解救她。“我很抱歉，小姐，”Harry瞪了一眼Merlin，“我是来保证这位先生不再打扰你的，他肯定让你很厌烦了。”  
“喔，拜托，”Merlin低声骂了句脏话，打断他，“滚你妈的蛋，Hart。”  
这就是他记得的最后一幕，Merlin的眼睛在酒吧的灯光下变换着颜色，香槟在杯子里泛起的泡沫，女孩嘴边惊讶而被冒犯的笑容……再次醒过来时，他和Merlin一起绑在火车路轨上。  
“醒醒，混球，”Harry一面挣扎，一面吼道，“我们被抓住了。”  
Merlin醒过来以后先看了眼路轨，继而发现了手腕上的绳子。他在短暂惊讶后恢复了平静。  
“操他妈的。”Merlin说。  
“真的吗？”Harry说，“这就是你现在要说的东西？”  
“唔，我倒是很想说你愿意给我个吻吗，睡美人，”Merlin耸肩，“但我知道你会叫我滚蛋。”  
“晚上好啊，”站在路轨对面的家伙举起了刀子，声音顺着风声刮擦进他们的耳朵，“什么是Kingsman？谁又是Chester King？Kingsman值得你们一起去送死吗，嗯？”  
Merlin再次挣动绳子，像疯子一样，Harry不屑地咽下一声嘲弄，扭头对准火车驶来的光。  
火车过去以后他不知道自己是否还活着，他的嗓子是干的，Merlin看了看他脸上的表情，叹了口气。“你这个疯子，”Merlin有点像在劝说谁，“有点感情并没有什么错，Harry。”  
他又叫他Harry了。Harry对这些Merlin嘴里的Harry出现的时机感到很困惑。  
Arthur站在路轨对面，穿着长外套立在寒风里，手里握着匕首。“你俩都通过了，”他冷酷地说，“想看看其他人的测试结果吗？”  
Harry和Merlin对视一眼。“操你，Arthur，”Merlin开口，声音粗粝，“Philip怎么样了？”  
“Harrington先生在一个小时前不幸去世了，Merlin，”Arthur说，“该起来了，你们俩。”  
Harry陪Merlin在路轨上躺了半小时，他自己也不知道为什么。大概是如果他不找点借口，Athur就得带他去看Kyle大喊着投降的样子吧。“哎，伊顿小子，”Merlin说，“你该走了。”  
Merlin在铁轨上抓了一把石子紧紧捏在手心，Harry闭着眼睛都能听到它们摩擦的声音。  
“闭嘴，Merlin，”Harry是这么回答他的，“我自己知道什么时候离开，什么时候留下。”

不过那都是后来发生的事了，Harry走在通往3号更衣室的走廊时，Merlin的脚步在他身后回响。他在门前站定以后停顿了少顷，等待Merlin跟上他的节奏。  
“Harrington，”Merlin的呼吸快靠近他的后颈了，Harry说，“他到底发生了什么？”  
“三颗子弹，”Merlin扼要地回答，“这就是他发生的事情。”  
“他为什么推荐你，”Harry点点头，说道，“认为你有天能愚弄所有人，变成一位绅士？”  
Merlin轻声笑了一下。“大概是这个原因吧，Hart。”  
他的胳膊擦过Harry的腰侧，按住扶手。“打算进去吗？”他几乎贴着Harry的腰打开了门。  
“假如，”Harry紧了紧喉咙，移开视线，“假如我告诉所有人，Harrington就是你的举荐人？”  
Merlin推了他一把，把他按到门上，嘴唇擦过他的颈侧，声音低沉但带着明显的怒意。  
“你就这么看我不顺眼？”  
Harry抬了抬胳膊肘，Merlin闷哼一声，低头一看，Harry的手掐在他的脖子上，图章戒指抵住他的喉咙。“你在不打招呼碰到我的时候该小心，”Harry冷哼，“不是你一个人熬过了三个月的训练，我的成绩和你一样出色——我可不保证我的本能反应会做出什么。”  
Merlin盯着顶住自己的尾戒，慢慢眯起眼睛。“那天晚上在被窝里给自己手淫的时候，”他的声音沉下去，像在逼问，“你在叫谁的名字，Hart？你以为我不知道你在觊觎谁的屁股？假如我把这件事情捅出去，你认为你在这里头还能待下去吗？”  
Harry抬起膝盖对准Merlin的小腹就是一下，在对方闷声弓起身子后什么也没发生地理了理西装下摆，扣好纽扣。“小心从你嘴里说出的话，混球，”Harry无动于衷地跨过Merlin所占据的那一小块地面，好像上面沾着什么东西，他的嘴唇愤怒地紧抿着，“扭下你左边的挂钩。”  
Merlin仍然倒在地上没动，Harry狐疑地回过头打量了一阵，弯腰伸出手，Merlin把他拽倒，他跌落在对方身上，手指陷入那人肩膀，Merlin炽热的呼吸就在他耳畔。Harry感觉到一切在失控，他的手指陷入对方的背部，他们在接吻，Merlin的舌尖急切地探入他的嘴里，而他在呻吟，在对方身体上企图靠得更近，在Merlin含住他的嘴唇时战栗着。  
Harry在事情变的更不可控以前用上全部的自制力爬起来，重新整理好自己，他恐怕不能和竞争对象搞在一起，更别提那人是Merlin，后天就是一切见分晓的时候，现在不行。  
Merlin无所谓地很快恢复了平静。Harry的吻痕还留在他的脖子上。“那么我是对的。”Merlin在他背后靠上来，手指擦过他的嘴唇，Harry呻吟了一声，臀部抵住对方碾磨。“是吗？”  
Merlin掐了一把Harry的腰，在Harry抛下他伸手够向门把之前。Harry扭开门，侧了个身。  
“你只是一个看起来还不错的打炮对象，”Harry申明，“别对自己评价太高了。”  
“我很荣幸。”Merlin咧嘴一笑。Harry的回答是打开门，让它在自己身后砰然关上。

那时候距离最后决定胜负还有一天了，第二天，关于Harry的传言突然传遍了整个营地。这一切首先是从Harry发现他的枪不见了开始的。在他的枪套里取代了枪的是一张纸条，上面用歪歪扭扭的字体写着“我想你需要的是比这更大的东西，Hart。”  
Harry把纸条撕碎，伴随愤怒而来的还有恐慌。所有人都知道了真相，知道了他为什么在伊顿，在任何一所学校都待不长的原因，而他只告诉过Merlin，那混蛋。  
Merlin到医院里去拜访Harrington去了，至少其余人是这么告诉他的。Harry打太阳落山起就在营地门口等着他，当Merlin乘坐的那列车厢打开门时，Harry一个箭步冲上去，一记直拳把Merlin打了个趔趄。他不依不饶，大有和Merlin拼命的架势。  
Merlin的狗愤怒地叫着，绕着他们兜圈子，但帮不上忙。苏格兰牧羊犬的耳朵因为受惊而颤动着，鼻头湿润地嗅向自己跟前的空气。“你他妈吃错什么药了？”Merlin骂道。  
在对上Merlin的目光的刹那间，Harry想起自己可以报复。“Harrington是你的举荐人，”Harry松开揪住Merlin的手，对周围所有看热闹的人说，“我们的教官是这家伙的举荐人！”  
Merlin的眼睛眨了眨，好像不敢相信Harry竟然利用一个伤员做出这种事。Harry自觉失言，然而说出去的话已经收不回来了，他蹲下来抱住Mr. Pickle，转身离开了那场闹剧。


	4. Chapter 4

接替Harrington职位的人意想不到地年轻，而且沉默寡言得令人畏惧。他带着Merlin迎面在走廊里和Harry相遇，臂弯里夹着板子。  
Mr. Pickle迈着小碎步上前，狐疑地嗅了嗅有陌生人的空气。Harry拽住它的绳子，叫了一声Gareth先生，但没有和Merlin打招呼。Mr. Pickle欢快地认出了Merlin，两只耳朵抖擞不已。它跃上前，却因为辨认出Merlin散发的烟味而困惑地止步。  
Merlin在抽烟，这还是Harrington死后他才养成的习惯。他把烟的一头递近唇边，狠狠吸了一口，弹烟灰的时候手腕抖动着。“快走吧，Arthur还在等你。”Gareth礼貌地说。  
Harry点点头，把Mr. Pickle的绳子拽在手中，朝走廊另一头走去。他与Merlin擦肩而过，彼此都发现了最近的糟糕传闻在对方脸上造成的影响。Harry现在随时都把匕首带在身边。  
他们擦肩而过但没有交谈一句话，Merlin再次吸了口烟，朝着Harry的脸吹出一道烟雾。  
Arthur在走廊尽头的会客室里等待着，Harry推开门，落座沙发，Mr. Pickle在他脚边蹲下。  
“早上好，Harry，”Arthur不冷不热地微微一笑，“恭喜你进入到训练的最后阶段。”  
“谢谢，Arthur，”Harry疑惑地等待着下文，“这就是最后阶段，Arthur？”  
“别傻了，当然不是，”Arthur取出手枪，枪身稳稳对准Harry递了过来，“打死你的狗。”  
Harry盯着黑洞洞的枪口，又飞快地瞟了Arthur一眼。“什么？”  
“你听见我的话了，”Arthur一脸漠然，“这把枪已经上膛了。开枪打你的狗，Harry。”  
Harry接过枪，枪头调转方向，手指绕过扳机，对准蹲在他脚边的Mr. Pickle，小狗的耳朵警惕地竖着，湿漉漉的鼻尖蠕动着，眼睛躲闪地盯着他看。Harry大口吸了口气，屏息不动。  
他有几秒钟寄希望于这不是真枪，然而地上铺着的塑料布让Harry的希望瞬间破灭了。  
Harry朝Mr. Pickle走了半步，蹲下来抚摸立刻站起来倾听主人的约克夏的头。他单膝跪在塑料布上，用Mr. Pickle喜欢的方式抚摸着它。小狗湿润的黑眼睛注视着他，没多久重新松弛地平卧下来，Harry在它放松警惕半眯上眼睛的时候站起来，抬起胳膊扣动了扳机。  
他的枪声乍落，Merlin所在的那个房间的枪声便响了起来。Arthur朝那个房间所在的方向瞥了一眼，端起另一杯威士忌递给Harry。“干得好，”Arthur说，“现在去把Gareth先生找来。”  
Harry巴不得得到命令离开这个房间，因为他没有勇气留下来看到Mr. Pickle倒在他跟前，眼睛里还流露出信赖他的神情。他来到走廊那一头，Gareth刚好带着Merlin从里头出来。  
“Arthur在找你，先生。”Harry一面说，一面注意到Merlin已经在抽第二根烟了。  
“谢谢，Harry，”Gareth说，抬了抬眼镜，“今天的训练结束了，回去等待进一步通知吧。”  
通常情况下，Harry会说声谢谢，但他今天没有这样的心情。他拔腿就走，Merlin走在他身旁，Harry能判断出他的心情和自己一样恶劣，因为Merlin今天竟然没有开口挖苦他。  
到了目的地，Merlin把两手插在长裤口袋里，抬了抬下巴，好像忽然有话要说，Harry急切地转了个身，抢在Merlin开口以前把对方嘴里的话说了出来。“一起喝杯酒？”他建议道。  
Merlin的样子像是如释重负，但他仍然是个混蛋。“我没想到你会主动建议这个。”他开玩笑。  
“不？”Harry耸耸肩，“我没有什么好失去的，在所有人看来，我才是放荡的那一个。”  
Harry这样半开玩笑半自嘲地指涉营地里的那些传闻，Merlin因此皱起眉头。Harry侧身停下来，一直紧握在外套口袋里的拳头松开些许。“我们可以坐Arthur的车去。”他说。  
“什么？不，我们可不会去那种俱乐部，”Merlin说，“你想喝酒，就得去我熟悉的地方。”  
Harry眨了眨眼才意识到Merlin是在嘲笑他，嘲笑他对真实的生活一无所知，他今天受到的挫折和不如意已经够多的了，一阵尖锐的嘲弄揪紧他的胃，他本来可以说出同样难听的话。  
“闭嘴，”但Harry只是冷着脸说，“我们走吧。”

Merlin建议的地方是一个声名狼藉的地下酒吧，这里有人绕着钢管跳舞，打扮可疑的男人在五颜六色的灯光下走来走去。他们供应的饮料看起来不仅廉价，呛鼻，而且非常可疑。  
Harry在吧台旁边小心地坐下，板着脸。Merlin觉得他这么大惊小怪有点可笑，但并没有嘲笑他，他给自己要了杯龙舌兰，又给Harry点了一杯靛蓝色的鸡尾酒。Harry的胃部揪成一团，他不喜欢这里，而且他想离开了。  
“别这么戏剧化，”Merlin没把他的抗议当回事，“你从未来过同性恋酒吧？”  
那个词让Harry的眼角周围立刻抽紧，他冷眼盯着Merlin半晌，意识到对方只是善意。他头一次想到，尽管他们都想要同样的东西，情况对于Merlin来说也许并不一样。  
“不，”Harry不得不稍稍抬高声音盖过音乐的嘈杂，“我从未来过！”  
他停下来时意识到自己吼得过于大声，所有人都注意着他，Harry的自尊心在一天里已经受挫一次，无法再经历一次了。他丢下那杯饮料打算走出去，Merlin扳住他的肩膀。  
“那并不意味着什么，Harry，”Merlin又叫了一次他的名字，眼睛里有着笑意，“要是你问我，也许只意味着你还不够放荡。”  
Harry端起那杯靛蓝色的廉价货对准Merlin的脸就泼了下去，他的动作引起周围人群的一声惊呼，Merlin的手掌按上他的后颈，手指悄然揪紧，Harry的眼镜掉落在地上。他的嘴唇和Merlin的碰触在一起，他分开腿让Merlin置身其间，这一切都不知道是怎么发生的。Merlin的唇上还沾着酒液，尝起来湿润冰冷，有龙舌兰的余味。  
他们互不相让地追逐着对方的舌头。气喘吁吁地分开时，Merlin拭去Harry嘴角残留的酒液，Harry抑制住分开嘴唇将对方的手指含入口腔的欲望。  
这是第二次，而这次是Merlin先吻的他，所以他们打平了。Merlin回到座位上，端起酒一饮而尽。“我他妈恨死了他们让我开枪打我的狗。”他这时候说。  
Harry本来有好几种回答，但他最终耸耸肩，夺过酒保端给Merlin的新一杯酒倒进自己的喉咙里，砰一声把酒杯放在桌上。“再来一杯，”他竖起手指晃了晃，然后说，“我也一样。”  
“操Arthur。”Merlin对他举了举自己的杯子。  
Harry和他碰杯。“操Arthur。”他表示同意。  
喝到差不多时Harry摇摇晃晃站起来去上洗手间，Merlin在他身后进来，和他进了同一个隔间以后反手扣上了门，Harry喝下去的那些饮料已经开始发作，他觉得晕头转向，他一向的酒量并没有差到这种地步。Merlin在他身后靠上来，抓住他，嘴唇靠在他耳垂上。  
Harry仰起头让Merlin的手掌丈量般一寸寸抚过他的喉咙，落在他锁骨。他艰难地在Merlin的臂弯间挪动身体，怀疑对方喝得比自己更醉。“你在干什么？”Harry不由自主问道，满心都是疑惑。  
“嘘。”Merlin回答，他将Harry拉得更近，让他们的身体相互碾磨着。他的手掌解开Harry的皮带，探向前方握住了他的阴茎，Harry发出被窒在嗓子里的呻吟。Merlin一面低声在他耳边说着安慰的诱哄话语，一面撸动手中的器官，直到他无法克制自己地达至高潮。  
后来Merlin把他转了个身，两手顺着他的太阳穴插进他的头发中，带着命令意味收紧手指的时候，Harry并没有多想。他自然而然就跪了下来，将对方的老二纳入嘴里。  
第二天他在酒吧里醒来，发现Merlin已经不见踪影时，觉得自己是个天大的傻瓜。

“你们至今为止的训练成绩都很出色，为了选拔出最合适的候选人，这是最后的测试。”  
Gareth告诉他们俩，确切来说，是告诉Harry一个人。因为Merlin自Harry在酒吧里醒来以后就不见人影。“Hart先生，”Gareth注意到Harry溜向门口的视线，“你有话要和我说？”  
“我们该等Merlin吗，长官？”Harry倨傲地说，“很显然他有更有趣的事情要做——”  
Harry还没有说完，Merlin出现在了门口。他跑步来的，还在喘着气。“我到了，长官。”  
“我看见你了，”Gareth说，“下次准时点。你们的最后一个任务是营救人质，这虽然是一次模拟任务，但我建议你们把它当做真实的任务来执行。胜出的人将会留下，清楚了？”  
Harry斜眼瞥见了Merlin薄毛衣下面的吻痕，不由得哼了一声。Merlin侧头看他一眼。  
“有意见，Hart先生？”他们的新教官说。  
Harry回过神来，才意识到自己已经走神了太长时间。“只是在赞赏您的出色，长官。”  
这话让Merlin翻了次白眼，Harry假装没看见。  
他们的“模拟任务”被证实是一次灾难。现在Harry回想起来，早在那时候他就应该对Merlin这个外勤灾星有所警惕，是什么让他当时并没有意识到？大概是因为任务结束后的意外。  
他们俩浑身狼藉地坐在裁缝店的餐厅里，彼此都灰头土脸，因为对方而一肚子火。在等待宣布谁是最后胜出者的时间里，他们就这么冷冰冰地互相打量着。Harry最后还是没忍住。  
“你耍了我，”他嗓音粗粝地指责，“你故意和你的内勤通话，让我以为人质在西面的山洞里，简直是狗屎——你浪费了我半个小时。”  
“Harry，”Merlin的脸色也好不到哪去，“你确实朝我扔了个手榴弹，所以我们打平了。”  
Harry怒气冲冲地盯着那张脸看。Gareth打开门，瞧了瞧他俩。“你们还坐在这里干什么？”有时候，Harry怀疑Gareth活在另一个不属于这里的星球，“你们俩都通过了。”  
Harry下意识地看着Merlin，Merlin也在看着他。“我们都什么？”  
“你们现在都是骑士了，”Gareth因为有人质疑他的话皱起了眉头，“走吧，离开这里。”  
这是一个操蛋的时刻，但比不上后来Arthur告诉他Mr. Pickle就在他的房子里等着他的那个时刻更操蛋，就这么着Harry发现自己拥有了一切：房子，裁缝店，名号，一条该死的狗。他甚至还被迫结识了Merlin这个人，而他根本不想这样做。  
Merlin和他一样愤怒，也许比他更愤怒。“我从未遇到过比这更大的狗屎。”他压低声音说。  
在某种程度上，Harry同意他。“你这蠢货，”但Harry说，“至少我们的狗没死。”  
Merlin端详了他一阵子。“别这么看着我。我吸了你的老二，又怎么了，”Harry抬了抬眼皮，“你也可以吸我的，要是你想的话，但你最好提前预约。”  
Merlin再次爆发出低沉的大笑。“你这自命不凡的杂种。”他止住笑以后鄙夷地说。  
“唔，毕竟我们还没操过，”Harry转身拧开门，朝Merlin冷淡地眨眼，“也许我不会喜欢。”  
“不会喜欢我呢，”Merlin的舌尖舔了舔上唇，“还是不会喜欢我的老二？”  
Harry抬起一侧眉毛，打开门后往旁边一让，做了个彬彬有礼的“您先请”姿势，以掩盖他赶人的事实。Merlin站起来往门边走去，头也不回，他们谁也没浪费时间告别。

正式成为外勤特工以后，Harry有一个月的时间没有见到过Merlin，他在跑任务，Merlin也在跑任务。Harry听到的说法是库存里总有一些小玩意会无声无息地消失不见，他愿意赌一百英镑那是Merlin干的，小到一枚戒指，大到一瓶干邑。  
小偷，骗子，刽子手。Harry很高兴自己不需要和这种人合作。  
他在佛罗伦萨逗留了一个晚上，旅馆的露台上可以看到狂欢节游行的队伍，Harry在床上靠着枕头把书翻过一页，一个人从阳台翻了进来，Harry叹口气，无奈合上自己的书。“一名绅士该学会敲门，Merlin，”他伸直膝盖以后说，“我差点开枪在你身上打个窟窿。”  
“我无所谓，”Merlin推开玻璃窗侧身闪进来，“至少那样一来我知道我是怎么死的。”  
Harry把那本书塞进床边抽屉里，顺势把烟盒一并塞进抽屉。“那么你到底来干嘛？”  
“不干嘛，”Merlin的样子很轻松，“有人在找我，我就来看看那个打炮的预约是否还生效。”  
“现在？”  
“操，”Merlin转动着眼珠，一抹笑容攀上他的嘴角，“你不会藏着个男妓吧，嗯Galahad？”  
Harry用无药可救的目光看着Merlin，摇摇头。“如果我要找人拉皮条，我会想到你的。”  
Merlin走到酒柜旁边给自己倒了一杯，坐下来，翘着一条腿打量Harry的房间，Harry坐起来。“你怎么认出我用的假身份的？”他问道，Merlin侧头凝视着他的脸，没有马上回答。  
“我的一个队员死了，”他简短地说，“我只是需要一个地方过夜，明早我就走。”


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin裹着浴巾从浴室里出来，Harry从书页后面瞧了他一眼便皱起了鼻子。“看在上帝份上，Merlin，穿上点衣服。”  
Merlin靠在门框边抱着双臂看着他。“怎么，”他嘲笑Harry，“你不能看见男人的裸体？”  
Harry放下书，扫视Merlin。“不，Merlin，”他翻个白眼，“我只是不想知道你那些狗屁纹身。”  
Merlin朝他走过来，在Harry意识到以前，Merlin已经爬上床，膝盖分开坐在他的身上，舌头舔着上齿列，逼视着他。“真的不想？”Merlin揶揄，声音愈发低沉。  
Harry早就对他的这类花招免疫。他不舒服地挪了挪被Merlin压住的两条腿，无奈放下书，白了对方一眼。“我今天不会和你操，Merlin，”Harry申明，“我半小时前就说过了。”  
Merlin耸耸肩，在他身上跪立着。“可惜。”他咧咧嘴说。  
有些受不了，Harry劈手把书扔到一边。“你的队员刚刚死了，Merlin！表现得成熟点。”  
他说出这句话以后后悔了，因为Merlin的脸色阴沉下来，Harry挣扎着想从床上下去，然而在Merlin坐在他腿上的情况下要做到这一点有些困难。Merlin伏下身体，贴在他身上，对着他的眼睛，手掌按住他的喉咙。“你他妈的对失去队员知道个屁，Galahad。”  
Harry举起两手摊到一边，示意休战，Merlin盯了他半晌才松开他，Harry哼了一声。  
“你刚才想干什么？”  
“操你，还能有什么。”Merlin的口气像是谈论天气一般轻松。  
Harry舔了舔嘴唇，莫名觉得热血上涌。“可惜。”他诚恳地说道，唇边现出抹微笑。  
Merlin拧过头看着他。“你刚才说什么？”Merlin说得越来越慢，“什么可惜，嗯？”  
Harry生硬改口。“我说不能看见你那个可笑的帮派纹身真是太可惜了。”  
“不不不，别这么和我说话，”Merlin分开膝盖，臀部挤压着他的勃起，Harry压下丢脸的喘息，小腿弹动一下却被Merlin压制住了，“再告诉我一遍，你说什么可惜？”  
“操。”Harry按住Merlin的大腿外侧，口干舌燥地望着对方好让自己恢复理智。“Merlin？”  
“是的，Galahad。”Merlin一本正经地说。  
“你再不对我的老二做点什么，”Harry声音粗粝地说，“我就再也受不了了，你明白吗？”  
“我不明白。”Merlin眨眨眼，“你所指的具体是什么，Harry？”  
“见鬼，”Harry主动咬上对方的喉咙，Merlin发出一声粗喘，“我在命令你操我，混球。”  
他还没说完Merlin便把他翻了个身，草草润滑了几下便干了进来，Harry咬住枕头阻止自己的喘息，完全埋入他身体里以后，Merlin伏在他身上，有片刻并不动弹，嘴唇来回描绘他的肩膀。  
“记住这个，Galahad，”Merlin的声音很低，就贴在他的颈后，“别把我和别人弄混了。”  
Harry没工夫和他废话，他朝后挺动着臀部，操着那根填满他的阴茎，Merlin发出“噢”的惊讶声音，那声音让他面红耳赤。“你是个下流肮脏的杂种，”Merlin咬着他的耳朵说，“他们全都被你骗了，是吗？”  
Harry一面投入这场荒唐的性爱，一面脑子快速运转着。“其余人可不能知道这个。”他说。  
“同意。”Merlin话音刚落，再次撞进他的身体里。  
Merlin最终没有留下来过夜，Harry也并没有留他。那时，他们都没有将对方当做自己的最后一站。

 

Harry再次见到Merlin是六个月以后的事了，地点是一间公共酒吧，Merlin在他对面松松垮垮坐着，抽着味道刺鼻的劣质烟草。他把烟草用一张薄纸卷起，舌尖从唇间轻弹，将卷起的薄纸合拢，再用舌头沿着下唇舔上一圈，将卷烟合上。  
“你想要什么，Galahad？”Merlin对他的突然出现并不显得特别高兴，反而有些冷淡。  
Harry颇为反感地望着Merlin的样子，他像是从哪个不见天日的地狱里爬出来的，穿着件沾着汗渍和血迹的衬衣，领口扣得马虎，眼眶下面的皮肤干得就要皲裂，眼窝却发红。Harry听说边境警察把他揍了一顿关起来索要贿赂，也许是真的。  
“Gawaine告诉我你也在圣彼得堡，”Harry戒备地望着对方，“他说你能给我那个军火商的名字。”  
Merlin把烟递进唇间，眯缝着眼睛吸了一口，一双漠然的眼睛看着他。突然间，他笑了。  
“看来那个刺杀Le Blanc的任务落到了你手里，”Merlin讥讽地说，“太好了。我为你高兴。”  
Harry懒得刺穿他的假面具。他正了下眼镜，与过去几次任务中他的轨道意外和Merlin交汇一样，Harry既感到不耐烦，却又为自己仍然坐在这感到吃惊。“我需要那个名字。”  
Merlin轻蔑地笑笑，喷出一口烟到他脸上，朝后仰着身子把手搁在桌子上，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下他的笑声粗糙刺耳，Harry皱起眉头。“我不认识什么白俄军火商，”Merlin无礼地说，“如果这是为了任务，我倒是可以给你一个俄罗斯男妓的名字。”  
Harry的目光扫视回来，他简直无法相信Merlin的厚颜无耻。“一个什么？”  
“看在上帝的份上，Galahad！”Merlin粗鲁地说，“别再表现得像个童子军，你让我恶心。”  
他喝醉了，Harry反感地想。他仰躺在椅子上，把杯子端到嘴边喝威士忌，一双棕绿色的眼睛在稍微陷下去的眼窝里显得阴郁。“不，你给我说清楚，”Harry冷冷插嘴，“你以为我想见你？我需要那个军火商的联络方式，而你是最后见到过他的人——事关操蛋的任务。”  
Merlin转动着自己的方玻璃杯，抽着卷烟。“我和你一样在乎任务，你这个孬种。”  
Harry从椅子上跃起一把抓住Merlin的领口，另一只手已经敲碎了那瓶威士忌，把尖锐的玻璃瓶颈对准Merlin的眼球，Merlin连眼睛都没眨，他身上是汗臭，地狱和焦干的味道。在Harry动他的同时角落里偏僻一张桌子旁几个男人也起来了，Harry明白过来。  
“有人在监视你，是吗？”他用只有他和Merlin听见的声音说，“那就是你把我推开的理由？”  
“你给我听着，”Merlin抬高了声音，好让那些监视他的人听见，“我不认识什么军火商，杂种，我对你的屁股也没兴趣，你给我滚开！”  
他下流地捏了把Harry的腰，手掌滑到臀部拍了下，Harry狼狈将他推开，Merlin哈哈大笑坐下，眼睛却是阴沉的。  
那些人重新在远处坐下，Harry注意到Merlin在桌子底下的拳头终于松开。  
Harry对着Merlin这副模样摇摇头，他本来不该多管闲事，但他抽出自己的烟盒，打开盖以后遗憾地对着Merlin抬了抬头。“哎蠢货，”Harry说，“你有火吗？”  
Merlin的眼睛瞬间亮起来。Harry知道他读懂了自己的意思，并且会找到Harry留给他的打火机。Harry走出酒吧，没有回头看一眼。第二天在报纸上，他读到了酒吧起火爆炸的消息，他把报纸合上，摸出烟盒，却发现里面夹着字条。  
Harry打开字条，上面是Merlin潦草的字迹。“他知道Oleg那个杂种现在躲在那，你可以去找他，我已经替你打过招呼了，他工作的地方在——”后面是一串电话号码。  
Harry正要把字条烧了，却看到背面还有一行字。“来次口交对你有好处，Galahad。我介绍你的人是专业级别的。”  
Harry心里仅存的一丝感激登时消失殆尽。

Merlin成为骑士的第一年，他遭到了一次内部审查。Galahad也被牵扯了进去，Harry坐在桌子对面，和那些老古董一起观看那段传送回来的视频资料。  
引起争议的是Merlin解救被绑架人质时所采用的手段，坐在Harry对面的Geraint的手抖着，没有点着烟。Harry斜看了他一眼。Geraint最后也放弃了。“他妈的疯子。”他低声骂道。  
Harry只是平静地喝着自己的威士忌，他自始至终只问了一个问题。“在他领子上的是？”  
Arthur清了清喉咙。“我们认为那是血，Galahad，”Arthur说，“我们认为他也许使用了——”  
“Arthur，无意冒犯，”Harry打断对方，“Merlin是个出色的特工，你和我都知道这一点。”  
“我以为你不喜欢他。”Geraint插进来一句。  
Harry看了看对方，扣好西装推开椅子站起身，朝在座的人点点头。“先生们。”  
他扬长而去，听见在他身后Geraint发出的抱怨声。“他就打算这样离开？他认真的吗？”  
“Geraint！”Arthur喝住对方，“我让你负责这次内部审查，不是让你来质疑我的骑士的！”  
“这是一次内部审查，Arthur，不是过家家，你刚才看见他的态度了，他和——”  
Harry将门在自己身后关上，将那些话语隔绝在身后。他抬起头，发现Merlin站在走廊尽头，静静地看着他。Harry皱起眉，加快脚步赶到他跟前，一腔怒火一触即发。  
“你能至少把那个埃及佬的舌头割掉，你知道他把视频复制了一份寄到Kingsman总部？现在好了，所有人都知道你Merlin在出任务的时候是个杂种，这是你想要的？”  
“喔喔喔，好大的火气，”Merlin平静地看着他的眼睛，“我对你的担心很感动，Galahad。”  
Harry这才意识到自己的失态。他退后一些。“我不希望被你的破事牵扯进去，仅此而已。”  
他扭头就走，Merlin笑了笑叫住他。“你怎么不问我我到底动了他没有？”  
Harry掉转身，走回到Merlin所站的地方，把对方嘴里的烟不客气地抽出来叼进自己嘴里，Merlin的手滑上他的腰部，按了按，Harry的呼吸一紧。  
“你选地方，还是我选地方？”Merlin把他嘴里的烟抽掉，凑近身咬着他的嘴唇说。  
Harry无所谓地耸肩，在Merlin掐紧他的腰部时呼吸骤停。“给我个惊喜。”他说。


	6. Chapter 6

“Galahad，”十三天后，Merlin对出现在楼梯口的Harry说，“那把枪不是这么用的。”  
这是现在Harry最不想谈论的话题。他的袖口上站着血迹，裤腿弄得污渍斑斑，眼镜边沿还沾着恐怕要用高压水管才能洗掉的灰尘。他的右臂上有道匕首划痕，在滴滴答答往下滴血。  
Merlin所指的是他那把UMP45冲锋枪，那是研发部的新产品。Harry皮笑肉不笑地咧咧嘴，更像是在烟尘的作用下呛了两声，当做是对Merlin的回答。  
“说真的，Galahad，”Merlin仍旧用那种富有亲和力的口吻说，“你该听听别人的意见。”  
“如果我们不在蒙巴萨，你不是我的接应，”Harry告诉他，“我马上告诉你我是怎么用的。”  
他绕到Merlin所在的藏身点弯腰闪躲，但Merlin按住他的肩膀，嘴唇凑近他的耳畔，像他在过往的任务中表现得像个不识时务的混蛋一样，开始用他那种诱哄的甜蜜声音说话。  
“你在干什么？”Merlin的手指搭在他肩膀上的热度快要把他烫伤了，但那也许是因为脱水所致，“我们可不是要躲起来。”  
Harry把冲锋枪架好，低头拔出插在枪套里的手枪。Merlin还要说什么，Harry反手揪住他衣领，手上的Beretta枪柄一翻对准了Merlin的鼻子。“虽然他们通知我你是我的地面接应人员，但现场的一切仍然由我说了算，否则我就把你的脸打个窟窿，懂了？”  
当他松开手时，Merlin笑得如此大声，Harry不禁翻了个白眼。“枪套？真老式。”Merlin说。  
“不然你建议我们干什么？”Harry卧低身体，给枪上好子弹，“他们很快就要到了，混球。”  
当追兵沿着楼梯上来时，Harry正要发射他的冲锋枪，但对方已经靠近，伸手去抓他的眼镜。Harry狼狈后退，祸不单行，他的Beretta卡住了。Merlin从他身后不知哪冒出来，用枪托往那人的后脑砸了下去。从机场开始对Harry穷追不舍的杀手倒了下去，Harry挑起眉毛。  
“我说，”Merlin回头对他一笑，亮出牙齿，“枪是这么用的，Galahad。”  
“受教了，”Harry板着脸一面说，一面褪下倒下那人的枪，“我还是更喜欢我的用法。”  
不过这次任务还是让他欠了Merlin一个人情，大的，然而Merlin后来嘴唇沿着他受伤的右臂吻上来，Harry认为他们之间两清了。

类似的事情在墨西哥也发生过一次。Harry不得不承认，有时像Merlin那样不按牌理出牌也有好处，Kingsman的所有工具大概都被他开发出了新用法。  
“你当了你的图章戒指，”Merlin望着小圆桌对面的Harry，“我很惊讶你会让那玩意离开你的手指，你不是把它看得比命根还重要？”  
“如果我不当点什么，就无法付你的保释金，”Harry没好气地说，“现在你能闭嘴，让我喝完我的咖啡吗？”  
“喔，Galahad，”Merlin轻飘飘的话语传来，“你该不会是爱上我了吧？”  
Harry放下陶瓷咖啡杯。“你走私了三十五把枪过墨西哥边境，我更想知道你是不是疯了。”  
“我给他们枪，他们交给我Arthur要的人，”Merlin不以为然地说，“这次只是个小意外。”  
Harry根本无法理解他的思路。“不是所有任务都能走捷径的，Merlin。”  
“你不会把这告诉Arthur，”Merlin的声音冷酷下来，眼睛望着他，“会吗？”  
Harry认为他已经无药可救，提前结束这场争论。这地方的天气让人汗流浃背，Merlin开着一辆老破车穿越边境让他有点想笑，然而他有时候暗自羡慕任务对Merlin来说要有趣得多。  
对于Harry来说，他的工作就是完成任务，联络上级，交出报告，但对Merlin来说那就是游戏。  
他把没地方去的刚被保释出来的走私贩带到自己临时订上的酒店，走到紧闭的房门门口，Merlin顿住脚步，Harry不解，Merlin捂住他的嘴，朝他做了个手势。  
那家伙躲在他的酒店房间衣柜里，后来Harry认为此人也许和Merlin认识的那些边境走私贩子有关，他们因为没拿到枪而打算杀了他，但当时，Harry完全无法理解Merlin的手势。  
那根本不是军用手势，而是Merlin自己发明的一套荒唐玩意，Harry在心里叫了声老天。  
“你再朝我打这套手势，”他在Merlin耳朵边悄声说，“我就把你的老二切下来，滚开。”  
他无声拧开房门，端着枪走到衣柜旁，一手突然打开柜门，藏身暗处的墨西哥人掐住他的脖子，Harry按动扳机，子弹在对方肚子上打进去，然而对方掐住他的手仍然不依不饶。  
Merlin抱着手臂在一边站着。“你不打算帮个忙吗？”Harry吼道。  
“抱歉，Harry，”Merlin一脸无辜，“我以为你不想让我插手。”  
Harry用枪托使劲敲对方的肩膀，气管上的钳制松开，他把倒在身上的人掀开，翻滚到一旁，他正要开枪打那人的头，Merlin阻止了他。“不，Galahad，那样根本没有乐趣。”  
Harry皱着眉头。“什么？”Merlin单膝跪下来，从口袋里掏出图章戒指，启动电压以后抵上了那家伙的老二。  
“操蛋，Merlin！”Harry皱眉骂出声，听到一声惨叫。  
人贩子倒在地上不动以后，他们对视一眼，大笑起来。Harry这辈子还从未如此忘我地大笑过，笑够了以后他沉下脸，朝Merlin伸出手，Merlin乖乖把戒指扔到他手掌上。  
“我本来以为你会给我个机会把它戴上你手指，”Merlin狡黠地说，“像求婚那样。”  
“他们怎么会把戒指还给你？”Harry低头望着戒指，感到有些好奇。  
“我没有问，我偷回来的，”Merlin耸肩，“像你一样什么事情都按章办事，我早就饿死了。”  
这大概还是头一次，Harry差点承认Merlin是对的。他拿起那枚戒指，Merlin阻止他。  
“让我来。”他给Harry套上尾戒，Harry在戒指套好以后微微有些发愣。  
他们结果在闷热而不通风的简陋酒店房间里上了床，这地方连吊扇都没有，床边还躺着具尸体。他喘息着，让Merlin操进他身体里，嘴唇品尝到对方的汗水的盐味，急切地脚踝抵着连床单都没有的床垫表示再来，这些对于他来说都属于第一次。  
事关Merlin，他得准备迎接任何意外。

他本来没打算在巴黎碰到任何人，那一回他距离任务失败只有一步之遥，恨不得找个地方躲起来，躲得越远越好。像那些老特工说的，当你开始走下坡路时，你有一种预感。  
他在家庭酒店躲了一个多月，咖啡味道可怕，天花板的灯时亮时暗，但他哪也不想去。每天他往胃里灌啤酒，看电视里仅有的频道。在Merlin出现以前，他差点陷入一蹶不振当中。  
Merlin不请自来，在Harry拿钥匙打开门以后，他翘腿坐在Harry习惯坐的的沙发上，一面喝着Harry留下的已经冷掉的咖啡，一面皱着鼻子。“这就是你躲了一个多月的鬼地方？”  
Harry脱下大衣，看了看Merlin，又看了看桌子上的人头。“我不知道我叫了外卖。”  
“把这当做超市的限时特惠好了，”卡布奇诺的泡沫沾在Merlin的下唇上，他用舌头满不在乎地舔了舔，“把这个人头带回去，Arthur就会让你回来。这家伙在FBI的榜单上好几年了。”  
“Merlin，我不需要你的恩惠，”Harry心烦地盯着那人头，“我打算接受我完蛋了的事实。”  
Merlin没有因为他的拒绝离开，而是拧头望着窗口。“一次任务失败，他就说他完蛋了，”他回过头来嘲弄地望着Harry，“你知道你这里能看到小镇上那座山吗，那里的日出怎么样？”  
Harry扯掉脖子上的围巾，在床边坐下。“我不知道，我还没去过。你是来幸灾乐祸的吗？”  
Merlin拍拍大腿上的饼干碎屑站起来。“不，我只是不希望失去一个对手，站起来，你这个没种的家伙，忘掉发生了什么，回伦敦去——照我说的做，否则我会永远看不起你。”  
Harry冷冷地站着，望着Merlin的脸。Merlin大步走过房间，来到他跟前抓住他吻了一下，Harry木然迎接那个吻，最近他对一切都感到麻木不堪，Merlin的舌头探入他的口腔，Harry咬下去。Merlin痛叫一声，放开他然后笑了。“把这当做我收的利息。”他留下这句话。  
Merlin离开房间以后，Harry在他坐过的座位上坐下来，尝到嘴唇上Merlin留下来的血。  
第二天他把房间退了，订了回伦敦的机票。Merlin看到他重新出现在会议室时，什么也没说。

紧接而来的一个六月他们没有任何任务，Merlin整天把自己关在裁缝店的餐厅里抽烟，Harry坐在他对面玩单人纸牌游戏。这是他们第一次意识到有比他们年轻的一代出现，他们在萨默顿训练，据说，队伍由Arthur亲自带领。  
Harry那时曾经一直想要成为Arthur，Merlin因此嘲笑他。  
“怎么，”Harry在半杯马丁尼下肚后说，“你没有过任何梦想？”  
Merlin炽热的目光落在他脸上，像是嘲笑但有着别的东西。“没有。”Merlin告诉他。  
Harry对这个答案略为失望，但他没有表现出来，只是点点头。他抽出一张黑桃，把它翻过来放在桌面上。“你为什么想成为Arthur？”Merlin又问道。  
Harry耸耸肩，看了看这间空空荡荡的餐厅，墙上的那些早已逝去的死人画像。“不然在这个行当里还剩下什么，”Harry自嘲地说，“你还希望完成什么？杀更多的人？”  
他的语气里有一丝苦涩，Merlin笑起来，朝桌上的黑桃看了看。“你只是嫉妒他们比你年轻。”  
“才年轻不过两三岁，”Harry纠正他，“Arthur还得教会他们如何穿尿布几年。”  
他说了个笑话，但Merlin反而望着他沉思起来。“当你老得没法干这个以后，你要干什么？”  
Harry问道，只是随便找点话说。  
“我不知道，我从没想过这事，”Merlin随口回答，“也许经营脱衣舞酒吧。现在，笑吧。”  
出乎意料的是，Harry觉得这并没有什么好笑的，哪怕他知道Merlin并不是随口说说而是真的这么考虑过，但在Merlin的语调里有种冰冷，暗沉而坚硬的东西，让他找到某种共鸣。  
“我收集蝴蝶标本，”Harry不知道自己吃错了什么药，“已经好几年了，我忘了怎么开始的。”  
Merlin站起来坐在他身上，两手按住他颧骨，他手里的纸牌打乱落在地上，他屏住呼吸。  
在他和Merlin对视的目光中有什么在绷紧，几乎一触即发，但那是他们两人都害怕的东西。  
Harry弯下腰去捡纸牌，Merlin后来站起来离开了餐厅。  
Arthur在六月结束前从“打猎场”回来，带着新选拔出来的三名特工。那个月过得很平静，就在Harry以为自己将要死于这种平静时，他走进自己的卧室，发现床上放着个炸弹。

他在Kingsman总部等着医生来给他缝针，大部分都是从窗口跃出去被玻璃划伤的，Merlin怒气冲冲推门进来，一把推开医生，揪住了他的领子。  
“晚上好，Merlin，”Harry平静地说，“又把脑子忘在计程车上了？”  
“Galahad，以你的能力你能在炸弹响起之前逃之夭夭，”Merlin没理他只是质问，“你为什么非要等到它响起前十秒？你不会有些什么心理问题，是吗？你想弄死自己？”  
Harry猛一用力，将Merlin甩开。他重新坐回去，正要发作，颓然叹了口气。“这里没事了，”Harry礼貌地对医生点头，“你可以离开了。”  
医护人员离开以后，Merlin望着他。“回答我。”  
“操，我不知道，”Harry抬头看了一下Merlin，“也许日子过得太平静了，我想尝尝死亡的滋味——别把这事告诉任何人，Merlin。”  
Merlin凝视着他长叹口气，摇摇头。“你是个有自毁倾向的杂种。”他感慨地说。  
“难道你不会吗？”Harry本来不想说这句话，“有时候？”  
Merlin静静凝视着他。“有次我在浴室里想要打死自己，但那是很久以前的事了，现在回想起来，我当时用的是一把改装枪，所以我当时也许该想想假如子弹卡在我脑袋里该怎么办。”  
Harry笑起来，笑声干哑，有些上气不接下气，既难听又刺耳。Merlin没有陪他一起笑。  
“这就好多了，笑一笑，忘了它，”Merlin沉声说，“你知道我第一天看见你时怎么想吗？”  
Harry耸耸肩，他伸手探进Merlin的口袋里掏出对方的烟盒，从里面抽出根烟放进自己嘴里，Merlin在他身边坐下。  
“我告诉自己，这是个混蛋，你永远也摆脱不了他。”Merlin安静地说，侧过头来看着他。  
Harry沉溺在对方目光中，过了一会他听见自己嘶哑地反驳：“你刚错过了最后一次摆脱他的机会。”  
Merlin耸耸肩，把打火机递给他。这是次秘密的和解，而且头一次不涉及性，不过后来Harry说服自己别轻易回顾这段记忆，否则他会有那天晚上那种喘不过气来，胃部揪紧的感觉。  
因为Merlin竟然了解另一个Harry，这让Harry感到可怕。

他们都重新恢复了状态。Harry接了个任务，在里约热内卢度过了痛快的几天，当他快要离开时，Gawain给了他个电话，问他是否乐意绕道布鲁塞尔解决一个小问题。  
Harry找到Merlin所在的地方时，Merlin从腰后拔出两把枪，从走廊的远处就开始射击，他是用子弹挤出一条路走进来的。这就是他的风格，从来不戴肩部枪套，根本没有安全密码。  
他用完最后的子弹，来到房间正中把枪扔下，跨过尸体走向Harry，一脸惊喜，好像他不是在枪林弹雨中央，而是在布莱顿的赛马场遇到了故知。  
“操我，我一定是看错了，”Merlin咧咧嘴说，“这不是那个从圣保罗回来的杂种嘛。”  
“是里约，”Harry纠正，Merlin总是故意说错以惹毛他，他已经习惯了，“很高兴你没变。”  
“而你，”Merlin打量着他身上的Savile Row西装，“还是像教堂石板一样一本正经。”  
Harry走上前，按住对方后脑直接吻上去。Merlin在他毫不掩饰的热情攻势下面发出惊讶的声音，Harry放开他时他吹了个口哨。  
“你吃错什么药了？”Merlin诧异地望着Harry，“倒不是说我不欢迎这么做，Galahad。”  
“如果你硬了，我可没有时间陪你玩下去，”Harry头一次尝到了报复的胜利快感，嘴角禁不住扬起，“我今晚有地方要去，而且我明天就要离开这里了。”  
“你确定？”Merlin说，“不管你约的是谁，他对你的屁股可没有我了解。”  
Harry对准他的脚就狠狠踩下去，Merlin痛叫着举手投降。Harry甩下他，朝出口走，他回到车上，把从Merlin身上搜出来的那袋钻石交给Gawain。“这是我最后一次帮你的忙了。”  
“别冲我发火，”Gawain说，“要不是他多管闲事，没收了我的钻石——”  
“这是你在任务里搜刮来的，你和我都知道，”Harry打断他，“我不会再帮你忙了，我再说一遍。”  
“我以为你不喜欢他，”Gawain还在他身后诧异地嘟嘟囔囔，“你打算就这么离开？”  
Harry已经打开车门下了车，这时朝车窗低下头。“Gawain，闭上你的臭嘴快走。”  
Gawain的汽车开走以后，Harry回过头，却发现Merlin在他身后注视着他。  
“在你吻我的时候我就该注意到了，”Merlin说，“搜身的技巧不错。”  
“如果你打算嘲笑我，”Harry闷声闷气说，“最好现在就开始。”  
“我能问个问题吗，”Merlin说，“为什么你对Gawain这类杂种睁只眼闭只眼，却对我如此苛刻？”  
Harry对着他的眼睛一字一句地说：“因为我恨你，清楚了吗？现在，可以让开吗？”  
“清楚明了。”Merlin答道。  
Merlin挡在Harry和他的车子之间，听完Harry的话，往旁边走开一步。Harry打开车门钻进驾驶位，却没想到Merlin趁势也钻进车子，就坐在他旁边。Harry扭头瞪着他，Merlin的手抚上他的大腿，让他徒劳把一声呻吟悄然咽下喉咙。  
“把车子的窗帘放下，”Merlin压紧手掌，Harry闭上眼睛呻吟着，“我现在想要干你。”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry一条腿即将跨过Merlin的座位，Merlin的手掌悄然钻进他肋下空隙，按在他胸前，将他往后推了一把，阻止他的进一步动作。“不，留在你原来的地方。”  
Harry皱起眉头。“你是不是脑子坏了？”他舔着嘴唇说，“隔得这么远我们怎么操？”  
Merlin的手掌用上几分力，把他整个人压向座位。突如其来的暴力让Harry不合时宜地兴奋起来，那股暗沉的兴奋同样将他点燃。他的舌尖舔舔下唇，尝到了口腔里铁锈的味道。  
“留着你身上所穿的东西，”Merlin压低声音在他耳边命令，“只把裤子脱掉。照我说的去做。”  
Harry不由得吞咽了一下，垂下眼皮，视线落在Merlin紧按在他腹部的手掌上。他比任何人都更清楚这双手在攻击的时候多么快捷，在握成拳头的时候有多大力度，受过多少伤。  
“你这变态玩意，”Harry短促地闭上眼，嘶哑骂道，“我不是你该死的人质，Merlin。”  
Merlin咧嘴一笑，下一秒，枪管隔着薄薄的衬衫沿着他的脊背往下，刻意在皮带边沿停留。  
“你不是？”Merlin的嘴唇仍然停留在他耳畔，“你从未想象过落在我这样的暴徒手里，他手上的枪顶着你的老二，你像个男妓一样让他连衣服都没脱干你？喔，你硬了，Harry。”  
“闭嘴，”Harry哑喘，却无法止住热流涌向下腹，“你在我的性幻想里面屁位置都没有。”  
他解开皮带，在Merlin的目光下摆脱长裤和皮带的束缚，对方的目光让他的手指深深掐入大腿里。在狭小的空间里他的长裤和内裤都只褪下一点，仅够释放他的臀部和阴茎。  
Merlin的手掌沿着小腹滑下，握住他，Harry惊颤着抬起腰，挣扎着要将衣物踢掉，这身衣服让他很不舒服，让他想起现在仍然是在任务当中，而他却在一辆车子里两腿大敞，任由Merlin肆意抚摸他的所有脆弱部位，Merlin的手掌流连他的阴茎，囊袋和穴口，好像捕捉一只乞求爱抚的小动物。  
察觉到他的意图，Merlin残酷地收紧了手掌，逼出Harry的一声呜咽。“就这样别动。”  
Harry全然不知他意欲如何，只是不堪示弱地咬紧牙根，硬是不愿让一句呻吟溢出喉咙。  
直到Merlin的手掌切入他的双腿之间，指尖刮擦他穴口的时候，他才明白过来对方想干什么。他猛地挣扎起来，但卡在大腿上的布料让他能用的招数有限。Merlin赞赏地望着剪裁合身的西裤和衬衫下摆中间露出的少量大腿和茎身，让他有被人窥视的错觉。  
他挣扎得更厉害，多了几分慌乱，但Merlin仿佛真的将他当做自己俘虏的人质，丝毫不为所动，他扔握着枪的手拍了拍Harry的脸颊。“老实点。”他低声说。Harry压下一声呻吟。  
他试图夹紧双腿，然而Merlin一手卡住他的膝盖，舔湿自己的中指，就这么插了进来，Harry猛地弓起腰，因为那种快感的热意而眼眶顿时烧红。他往后退，但这一切还没完，Merlin手中的枪管抵上了他的嘴唇。Harry预感到有什么要发生，死死闭住嘴唇不肯让步。  
Merlin又加入一根手指，用深入到让人脊髓发麻的力度抽插着，渐渐抵住一个地方。  
Harry浑身脱力瘫软下来，自己都没意识到那呻吟声竟是自己发出，他的嘴唇因此分开，冰冷的枪管立刻捅了进来。“这就对了，接受一切，”Merlin咬着他耳朵说，“想象你属于我。”  
Merlin就这么肆意用手指干着他，直到他紧绷着大腿，声音都发不出地射精，那混蛋才把手指抽出来。在Harry的衬衫上擦干净手以后，他抽出一直在Harry口腔里的那把格洛克。  
“喜欢吗？”Merlin点上支烟在副驾驶座位瞅着他，丝毫没有悔意，“算是给你个提醒。”  
“什么样的提醒？”Harry说，他的嗓音仍然因为性爱后的慵懒而低哑。  
“当我说要干你的时候，”Merlin拿着烟的手随意扬了扬，“不一定是你想的那回事。”  
Harry想揍他，但他现在无法思考，他想的是Merlin的老二，他没忘了那家伙还没释放过。  
“给我那把枪，”Harry嘶声说，手肘捅了捅Merlin的肚子，“给我那把枪，狗娘养的。”  
Merlin耸耸肩，把枪递给他，Harry夺过枪劈手给了Merlin一下，Merlin从座椅上歪了一下直起身来，摸了摸下颚。“老天，”他发出夸张的呻吟声，“你对所有满足你的男人都这样？”  
“下次，可就不这么便宜了，”Harry板着脸说完，丢掉那把枪，“现在挪过来点。”  
格洛克的准星在Merlin鼻梁上划出一道淡淡的血痕，让他此刻的笑容看起来可笑。Harry按住Merlin的两个膝盖潜下身，把手上的枪拉开保险，对准那家伙的腹部。“把皮带解开。”  
“遵命，老大，”Merlin用十足可笑的口气说完，解开皮带，“保护公众服务社会②，对吧？”  
但当Harry的口腔裹住他时，他揪住Harry的头发，发出的喘息里夹杂着赞美。这是Harry喜欢的时刻，Merlin的手指按在他的太阳穴上，毫不客气地操着他的嘴，直到抵至高潮。  
Harry起来以后，把格洛克扔到Merlin膝盖上，让他滚下车。Merlin在下车后朝他做了个德国贵族式敬礼，引起了所有人的主意，Harry拒绝陪他出丑。  
车子开动后，Harry的嘴唇禁不住抿起个弧度。他往后视镜看了一眼。  
“还服务社会呢，”Harry自言自语，“这杂种。”

他到纽约去执行一个长期的任务，十三天后他回来时，总部的气氛不一样了。士兵守在走廊里，监视车停在大门外，搞得好像他们随时会被恐怖分子盯上，夷为平地似的。  
Harry无视他们，走进餐厅。他进去以后，Arthur朝Mordred点了点头，示意他开始。  
“今天早上传来的卫星图片，”Mordred点开在他对面的屏幕，放大一幅图片，“地点在喀士穆，坐标正好是Merlin出任务的地方。”  
Harry已经听到了谣言，关于Merlin这次进行的自杀式拯救任务很可能一去不回，然而他表情漠然地坐着，抬头望着Arthur。“有可能只是油田爆炸，”Mordred补充，“但你知道那些金戈威德①是什么样子的，你自己就到恩图曼去过三次。”  
“我确实去过，而那看起来比油田爆炸更令人起疑，”Harry说，“为什么叫我来？”  
Arthur和Mordred交换眼神。“我们知道你和Merlin素来不和，Galahad，但这次任务恐怕非你不可。”  
Harry注视着那幅卫星图片。“我能说不吗？”他露出一个嘲讽的微笑。  
“你的飞机在一小时后，Galahad，”Arthur说，“Merlin是去寻找一名英国人质的下落，他的名字叫Danielle Allen，是假装成贸易代表的军情六处成员，他手里有我们需要的讯息。”  
“但？”Harry冷静地插嘴。  
“但我们的担忧是Merlin自己已经成了人质。”  
“他的能力远胜于此，Arthur。”  
“我希望是这样。”Arthur的语气没有起伏。  
Harry起身朝在座几位绅士点点头，“我会给你寄明信片的，Arthur。”  
在Arthur的语调中有种死亡的潜流，Harry在过去也曾听到过。他走出餐厅，紧紧捏住拳头，不愿正视这么一个事实，那就是Merlin恐怕已经死了。  
这不是第一次Harry认识的某位骑士惨遭厄运，但有什么揪紧他的胃，使得他脸色苍白，离开裁缝店时，他有一种想要呕吐的感觉，像是被人下了吐真剂。“机场，先生？”司机问道。  
Harry仓促点头，把头拧向窗外以缓解糟糕的脸色。  
“你看起来像是生吞了只耗子，先生，”司机突然又说，“是因为今天的天气，是吗？”  
Harry拧过头望着司机的背影，再次开口时，他咬牙切齿，一字一句地说：“你这个混蛋。”  
Merlin穿着司机制服，在驾驶座位上回头对他一笑。“喔，注意你的用词，Harry Hart。”  
“你他妈在这干嘛？”Harry的目光简直把那张脸剜出个洞来，“我以为你在苏丹。”  
“我伪造了自己的死，回到了伦敦，”Merlin耸肩，把车子点着火，“我以为你会高兴见到我。”  
“高兴？”Harry怒气冲冲地说，“如果我现在手里有把匕首，我就在你心脏上开个窟窿。”  
Merlin把车开到全速，Harry因为惯性摔上了后座，Merlin唇边露出个笑容。Harry骂了声。  
“你刚才从裁缝店里走出来的样子真让人伤心，”Merlin调侃，“以为我死了，Galahad？”  
“停下车，”Harry用雨伞尖戳了戳Merlin的后背，“你到底要开去哪？”  
“你家，”Merlin回答得理所当然，“有人出卖了我，Harry，金戈威德早就知道我的身份，在我回到总部汇报任务之前，我唯一信任的人只有你。”  
“操蛋，”Harry骂道，“以后别再这么说了，Merlin。别再对我说这句话。”  
他对Merlin怒目相视，他的眼眶是湿润的，他不愿意去想这是为什么，他转头望向窗外，但Merlin已经看见了，Merlin把车停了下来，他说“我的乖乖”，然后到后座来吻他，掐住Harry的下颚吻得他喘不过气来。Harry感到抵住对方散发的的热度，Merlin的嘴唇扫过他的嘴唇，吻他湿漉漉的眼皮。Harry抓住Merlin的腰，他只来得及做这一件事。  
“Merlin，”他把Merlin推开，正了正自己的衣服以后说，“别再失去行踪。”  
“我不能承诺你任何事，Galahad，”Merlin对此的回答是，“你了解这份工作。”  
谢天谢地，Merlin还是那个混蛋，什么也没有改变。Harry对这一点突然前所未有地感激。  
他把Merlin踢下车以后用伞柄关上了门，自己跳到驾驶位把车子开走。“你和我开玩笑吗？”Merlin吼道，“我身上有五处伤，我的护照毁了，公寓租约到期了，你打算现在撇下我？！”  
Harry降下驾驶室车窗，朝对方笑了笑。“你是个聪明人，你自己会琢磨出办法的，混球。”  
他把车子扬长开走，Merlin朝他开了两枪，一枪堪堪擦过轮胎，一颗子弹嵌在了后车窗上。  
然而Harry的心情却前所未有地好了起来。

“他告诉你的？你得小心近墨者黑，Galahad，我们怀疑他自己就是这个间谍，”Mordred说，“军情六处的人死了，而且是Merlin杀的。”  
“操。”Harry说。  
“一场不公开的内部调查，”Mordred没理睬他继续说，“由你来负责，Galahad。”  
“操。”Harry再次说道。  
“语言风格最近有变啊，Galahad？”  
“像你说的，”Harry假笑了一下，“近墨者黑，Mordred。”  
“你当然可以拒绝，我能让别人负责这个，”Mordred说，“但你不好奇他们会找到什么？”  
Harry重重搁下酒杯，望着桌子对面的内勤。“你安排了谁？你打算一举埋葬他，是吗？”  
“别他妈的假正经，Galahad，你比我更想埋葬他，”Mordred舔了舔嘴唇，“我这是给你一个亲自动手的机会——他不守规矩已经好几年了，从开普敦到纽约都是他的狗屁历史。”  
Harry寻找着反驳的话，但最终只是在Mordred的目光下重重叹了口气。  
两天以后他正和自己的小组开临时作战会议，Merlin冲进来，对准他的脸揍了一拳，Harry踉跄朝后倒去。Merlin将他的头按在会议桌上，抄过一支铅笔对准了他的太阳穴。  
“那是真的吗？”Merlin只问了一句话，“你负责调查我？”  
Harry打手势让那些自己手下的雇佣兵不要冲上前来把Merlin的肋骨踢断。这就是你一直在等待的那个时刻，他对自己说，过了这个时刻，你们就两清了。故此他任由Merlin动手，并不打算反抗，此时也只是异常平静地望着垫在自己身下被揉皱的那张图纸。  
“是的。”Harry冷静地说。  
“你他妈的什么也不是，Galahad。”Merlin因为他的回答猛吸了一口气，但反而冷静下来。  
他扔掉铅笔，松开手，Harry站直身体理了理身上的衣服，一副什么也没发生的样子转过身。  
“离开时请关上门，Merlin，”Harry冲大步离去的Merlin说，“另外别再不打招呼冲进来。”  
“你不需要担心，Harry，”Merlin回头对他一笑，“你和我，我们俩完蛋了。”  
Harry没问他完蛋是什么意思，不过自那以后有三个月的时间，他和Merlin停止在奇怪的地点和场合搞到一起，他们甚至在任务中都甚少碰面，每当回到总部时，总是隔着会议桌冷冷地打量对方。Harry一开始并不觉得有什么大不了的损失，顶多不过是少了个床伴而已。  
当他从泰国回来的时候，当他意识到再也没有人会和他讲关于大象和任务的笑话以后，他才感到莫名其妙的失落，一种焦灼的孤独感。Merlin知道他回到了伦敦，但没有来过一个电话。  
继而Arthur告诉他Merlin无法回来过圣诞节，因为Merlin待在达尔富尔附近的一座监狱里。  
达尔富尔，还他妈的私人监狱，简直是个笑柄。  
但Harry几乎在放下电话的同时重新拿起话筒，订了张从机票。

Harry在阿拉伯解放军拿AK对准Merlin后心的时候破门而入，一枪解决了刽子手，门边的两名看守冲上来，Harry勒住其中一名的脖子，抬腿扫向另外一个。倒卧在地上的男人伸手去摸枪，Merlin踩住了他的手，引发他的大叫。Harry正要扭头开枪，看到Merlin的呼应后抬起眉毛，耸耸肩。“永远这么有创意。”Harry自言自语。  
Merlin戴着临刑前的头套，被严实地绑在椅子上，好奇地向前嗅着，想要弄清到底是哪个不识时务的傻瓜独自闯到这个村庄来救他。Harry欣赏了一会Merlin的倒霉样子，注意到被Merlin踩着的那家伙伸手去掏匕首，这才上前把对方手里的匕首踢开，再一枪把他结果。  
“你是谁？”Merlin的声音闷在头套里，“那些PMC③混蛋不会冒着性命危险来救我，英国大使馆还不知道我的存在，军情六处已经撤离了，你到底是谁？”  
Harry懒得和他说话，他蹲下来，用从敌人处缴获的匕首割断Merlin拇指处的绳子，将刽子手怀里拔出来的AK塞到他怀里。干完这一切以后，Harry绕到Merlin后方，一脚踢倒椅子。  
“操，”Merlin倒在尘土间，发出呛着了的笑声，“不管你是谁，你可真是个杂种。”  
你也圣诞快乐啊，混球。Harry在心里回应。他走到唯一的活口身旁，揪住他的耳朵，在他的惨叫声中往他耳边低声说了几句话，然后用手枪对准他的头，命令他如实复述自己的话。  
“他说，”这人用阿拉伯语对Merlin喊话，“十分钟后，会有一辆直升机来接你，任务代号是鼠尾草，剩下的你就得靠你自己了。他还说，圣诞快乐。”  
Merlin低声而笑。“圣诞快乐，eh？”他的声音有点恼火，“就算救了我，你也是个杂种。”  
这一点我没有异议，Harry在心里回答。他拉开枪栓，瞄准，扣动扳机，将最后一个活口结果。  
他大步跨过地上的尸体，朝门口走去。Merlin这时已经解开手腕上的绳索，正朝胳膊处的束缚努力，听到Harry离开的声音，他敏锐地抬起头。“嘿！”他吼道，“至少给我一个名字！”  
Harry顿了顿脚步，继续往前走。他的肩膀上中了一枪，如果他不尽快离开，Merlin早晚会嗅出端倪的。这是他最后一次做此类傻事了，为什么他要在乎那家伙是否喝上蛋酒？  
结果圣诞节他得藏在家里自己一个人过，因为肩膀上的枪伤仍未痊愈的关系，他找了个借口没有出席Kingsman的圣诞晚会。不到十点他就端着杯酒打算上床去了，半夜去洗手间时，他看见楼下的灯亮着。Harry顺手抄起猎枪，走下楼梯，发现Merlin坐在沙发上。  
“老天，”Harry翻个白眼，放下猎枪，“你把我吓了一跳。”  
Merlin睡眼朦胧坐在沙发上，因为时差打着呵欠，但没错过他手上的武器。“那是把猎枪吗？”  
“我祖父拿来打鸭子的，”Harry扔下猎枪，走下楼梯最后一级，“我临时找不到别的玩意。”  
“我尊重所有武器，”Merlin投降地举起双手，“我只是经过，别把我当鸭子射了，拜托。”  
Harry无奈地叹口气，望着他。“我以为你还待在达尔富尔，你什么时候回的伦敦？”  
“拜托，Harry，”Merlin的目光黯淡，“我刚逃过一劫，所以别对我撒谎了。过来这儿。”  
Harry警惕地站在原地，两手插在睡袍口袋里。“我以为除了任务和上床，我们不见面。”  
“我差点死了，Harry，”Merlin轻声说话，眼睛里有什么在燃烧，“我想让你操我，现在。”  
Harry固执地抿着嘴唇和对方对峙了几秒，最终还是走了过去。他躺在沙发上，Merlin急切地解开他的睡袍带子，释放出他的阴茎，骑在他的身上。Harry有如此多的感觉以至于他无法呼吸，他想要这一切已经太久了，久到他想不起来第一次因何而起。Merlin攥住他的手腕，谨慎地吸着气，把他已经完全硬起的阴茎一寸寸纳入自己的身体里，大腿夹紧他的臀部。  
Harry欣赏着Merlin湿润的嘴唇，他一上一下的喉结，他挺立在自己小腹上的阴茎。“作为一个刚从鸟不生蛋的地方回来的人，”Harry不忘冷嘲热讽，“你可真够精神的。”  
Merlin控制着自己的每一寸肌肉，大腿内侧紧紧钳制住Harry的腰侧。他的内部将Harry的阴茎头部往里吸，如此下流。Harry喘息出声，小腹朝上猛地一挺，撞出Merlin的脏话。  
“不是现在，Harry，”Merlin专注地望着他，手指抚过他的嘴唇，“安静会，为了我。”  
他是个彻头彻尾的杂种，哪怕在被上的时候，他控制着自己的臀部上下摆动着身体，饥渴而毫不掩饰地渴望着Harry的阴茎，彻底地用着它和操着它。他把Harry的手腕攥的那么紧，膝盖和大腿内侧像铁箍一样又坚固又结实，钳制着Harry让他无法动弹分毫，而他的臀部却挤压着Harry，榨取着他的所有。  
“Merlin，”Harry完全缴械，任由对方把他带去他从未想象过的愉悦顶峰。他喘息着，当Merlin一面用屁股操着他的阴茎，一面手指挤压着他的乳头的时候，“我快要到了。”  
“别出声，”Merlin掐了一下他的乳头，让他哭叫出声，“感受这一切，Harry。”  
他的手指沿着两人湿漉漉的结合处往后，绕到Harry的穴口，在那里画着圈，其余的手指爱抚着Harry饱胀的双球，引发出Harry的一阵瑟缩。他快要到了，他能够感觉到，他挺直脚趾，膝盖往上抬起，眼睛不由自主地闭上，眼底一阵白光——Merlin再一次从顶端到根部完全纳入他的阴茎，同时探入两根手指撑开他，一直进到很深，抵住他的前列腺玩弄着。Harry因此战栗呻吟，完全无法抵抗，整个人泄在Merlin的体内，达到从未有过的高潮。  
Merlin让他从自己体内退出来，但没有急着结束这一切。他的手指一边仍然在玩弄着Harry已经松弛软化下来的后穴，一边给自己自慰。Harry把手枕在脑后望着他的动作，Merlin毫不犹豫地把一切都展示给他看，包括他仰起头慵懒的叹息，他喜欢如何抚摸自己的勃起，将前端的液体抹开，握紧仍然勃发的根部。  
Harry口干舌燥，几乎因此忘了仍未愈合的肩伤。Merlin把手指从他的后穴里拔出，捏着乳头，懒洋洋地抚弄着自己直到高潮。他朝Harry笑了下，从沙发上撑起身子，坐了起来。  
“你一开始就知道那是我。”Harry说。  
Merlin唔了一声，闭着眼皮，他又打了个哈欠，声音里有着倦意。“别的事情我不确定，但‘圣诞快乐’？只有你才说的出来。  
Harry站在Merlin跟前，让自己的手掌抚过Merlin的背部，Merlin在他的掌下舒服地咕哝着，把头埋在他的怀里，Harry仔细地收紧手掌，困惑于自己此时到底在干什么，但他不愿意多想。Merlin在他胳膊下安心地打个哈欠，渐渐睡熟了。  
Harry小心地把Merlin的头放到沙发上，趿着拖鞋逃上二楼，好像他自己才是闯入这里的人。  
这就是那年圣诞节发生的事情，所有人都以为Harry Hart错过了圣诞晚会，而Harry Hart收留了一个流浪汉。这人睡在他家的沙发上，睡得很沉，手里紧紧攥着他睡袍的带子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①janjaweed，苏丹西部达尔富尔地区的武装份子  
> ②To protect and serve  
> ③私人雇佣兵


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin在Harry的家里度过了他的圣诞节假期，每天醒来看到这个人，Harry竟然没有异议，好像对方就应该住在这里。Merlin叼着雪茄在屋子里走来走去，对Harry阅读报纸的习惯嗤之以鼻，他让Mr. Pickle趴在他的肚皮上，手指揉弄着小狗的耳朵。  
Harry不肯承认自己对Merlin和Mr. Pickle之间融洽无间的氛围有些妒忌。他自己在家的时间不多，有时候他觉得Mr. Pickle之所以还认识他，只不过是因为他能用钥匙开门而已。  
Merlin在他家里一直住到脸上的淤青开始消散，那时他们都意识到这种生活不会持续下去。Harry多配了一把钥匙，但一直到Merlin离开他都没有勇气拿出来，他最后把它锁进抽屉里。

在新德里的那次任务是一切变味的开始。歹徒打响第一枪，勒令所有人质到大堂另一头趴下，Merlin下意识地把Harry护在了身后，Harry把藏在背后的枪递到了Merlin手里。在意识到发生了什么以后，他们都当场一愣。  
“你在干什么？”Harry就着卧倒的姿势，在银行劫匪走向远处时低声问Merlin。  
“你站在可能射击方向，也就是我的六点，”Merlin咬牙回答，“我当然得保你安全。”  
“不，这不是我的问题，”Harry头疼地叹口气，“我是说，你在干什么？我是一个和你有同样资历的外勤特工，Merlin，不是你的保护对象。如果你继续这样，我看我们得停止上床。”  
“你就这么看我？”Merlin低哼，“那你把枪递过来干什么？”  
“你离出口更近！”Harry觉得这事情根本不需要解释，“你可以抛下我，自己先离开这里！”  
Merlin望着他，缓慢地皱起眉头。Harry猛地意识到自己说了什么，而解释已经太迟了。  
“你是对的，这开始影响工作了，”Merlin冷凝的脸色并没有提供多少安慰，“我们得停下来。”  
“我同意。”Harry从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
他们救出六个人质，从银行全身而退以后，Merlin就再也没有在任务之外的时间出现在Harry的生活里。Harry把他当时的判断失误归咎于肾上腺素，他可不愿意相信自己在试图保护Merlin。  
而就Merlin接的任务距离伦敦越来越远，时间也越来越长来看，他恐怕也有同感。

又过了两年，Harry被派往巴塞罗那进行一次武器交接，最后一秒他才得知，搭档和他进行这次任务的是Merlin。  
“Galahad，别再那么看着我，”Arthur说，“你总不可能一辈子不和他碰面吧。”  
当他们在酒店登记入住的时候，Merlin在东张西望，扫视大堂，只能由Harry来报出他们的假名字。Harry报完以后，严厉地瞥向Merlin，阻止他开任何关于他们的假身份的恶劣玩笑。  
“我猜，”Merlin在他们离开登记柜台走向电梯时说，“我又成了那个外国人？”  
“你的假身份说你是德国出生的，”Harry说，“你何不表现得与你的身份吻合点？”  
“Ja, einverstanden，”Merlin换了种严肃但不乏揶揄的口吻说，“虽然我的德语有些生锈了。”  
Harry停下脚步看着Merlin，Merlin对他露出笑容。他穿得过分休闲，两手插在牛仔裤口袋里，和西装革履的Harry形成鲜明对比。Harry盯着Merlin的笑容看，他说起德语来竟然意想不到地很辣。他首先进了电梯，Merlin在他后面闲闲跟上，Harry望着他空空的两手。  
“你的行李在哪？”Harry语气不善地问道。  
“你那里面的东西够我们两个人用了，”Merlin朝他的行李袋抬抬下巴，“我没看错的话里面是不是有把M16突击步枪？你还带了什么？一大把手雷？”  
“和你无关，”Harry希望尽快结束这场谈话，于是紧盯着楼层号码，“专心点，Merlin。”  
Harry跨出电梯门，却发现Merlin仍然在里头。“你干什么？房间往这边走。”  
“对，但酒吧在楼下，”Merlin耸耸肩，“如果你打算一起来，我倒不反对。”  
Harry冷着脸把Merlin从上打量到下，他说了句德语，然后扬长而去，留下Merlin在电梯里忍俊不禁。Harry说了句恶毒的骂人话，还不是绅士会说的那种。当他快步朝自己的房间走去时，他不知道自己中了什么邪。这和Merlin说的那句德语无关，他告诉自己。  
六年以来，这还是他们第一次一起执行任务，Harry在酒店房门关上以后首先勘察了一下房间里的酒，他给自己倒了杯酒，继而好奇过去接手任务时那种兴奋和好奇都哪去了。同样的变化也在Merlin身上发生，过去他出任务时可不像是个活动的伏特加吧台。  
Harry放下酒杯，开始检查房间里是否有监控设备，扫除所有安全隐患以后，他才放心坐下。Merlin推门进来时，他脱掉西装外套翘着腿一条腿喝酒，露出肩上的枪套和脚踝的匕首。  
Merlin的目光流连在他肩膀上，Harry不悦地拧过头。“你看什么？”  
Merlin笑了笑，没说话，关上门走到Harry对面坐下。  
“你看起来像是个孩子等着过圣诞节，”Merlin拿指关节敲敲桌面，“我还从没见过有人这么期待杀人的，好像那是任务里唯一值得期待的东西。”  
“说这话的人刚刚把楼下的酒吧洗劫一空，”Harry冷嘲，“你也好不到哪儿去。”  
“我可没把杀人当做唯一的乐趣。”Merlin竖起一根手指朝Harry摇了摇。  
“你没有，但你更糟，在哈瓦那你朝那家伙开了十六枪，完全没有必要，他已经死了，Merlin。”  
Merlin无所谓地对他眨了眨眼，扫过他的枪套。“既然我们不操，我们能别聊天吗，拜托了？”  
“我觉得这个主意不错。”Harry沉着脸说。  
本应到达交易地点的高级专员没出现，他们度过了一个百无聊赖的晚上。Merlin两手枕在背后，躺在床上，看着Harry擦拭他的枪。“你不在乎我找点乐子，对吧？”他后来说。  
Harry把突击步枪的枪栓拉回原处，检查子弹，过了好一会才反应过来Merlin的问题的真正含义，他的胃往下一沉，握紧枪柄的手停住了。“只要不影响任务。”他思考了一会回答。  
十分钟后一个服务生上来了，他一进门便解起制服，同时用西班牙语对Merlin快速解释着什么。“Diago说他现在正在换班期间，”Merlin对Harry说，“他还说你愿意的话可以加入。”  
Harry看了眼正在朝他微笑的服务生，又看了看Merlin。  
“我的西班牙语还不需要翻译，谢谢，”他从床上起来，对Merlin摆摆手，“我会在浴室。”  
“谢了，伙计。”  
Harry走进浴室，在关门的瞬间看见Diago坐在Merlin的大腿上，正在用牙齿解开Merlin的衬衫，Merlin因此笑了出来，手指缠绕上对方后脑。  
Harry砰地关上门，把那些呻吟和低语隔绝在外，闭着眼睛吸了口气。他走到洗手池前，打开水龙头用冷水洗了把脸，脱掉身上的衣物，打开淋浴喷头。水流冲刷过他的身体时他才想起自己仓促间没有带换洗的衣服，但这是他此刻最不想操心的问题。水流声无法盖住外面正在发生的那场性爱的暧昧声响，Diago正在给Merlin口交，Merlin发出低沉的赞许声音。  
Harry因为那声音而迅速地有了反应。他背靠在浴室墙壁上，只犹豫了片刻，便将手伸向自己的阴茎，他操着自己的拳头，想象着那是Merlin的手指，并且因此而更硬了。从他紧咬着的牙关发出轻浅的抽气声，他的阴茎愈发敏感，但还不够。  
Harry稍微分开两腿，另一只手的手指顺着水流的润滑刺入穴口些许，抚慰着自己。他的喘息声更重了些，也许不再那么难以发现，但他沉浸在某种伴随着喷洒在他身上的热水而浮起的兴奋中，使得他不再顾及这些。隔着浴室薄薄的门板，他的呻吟和门外的呻吟喘息汇在一处。Harry的食指只能浅浅摩擦自己的内壁，无法做到更多，他焦躁地呼吸着，发出难耐的低泣。  
他试图方式，但内壁只是把手指绞得更紧，Harry再探入一根手指，借着水流的帮助进入了一个指节，听到外面的西班牙男孩愈来愈高亢的叫床声，让他想起Merlin的阴茎，想起他完全干进自己时有多么爽。他徒劳地叫了一声Merlin的名字，完全没有意识到此时外间已经安静下来，Merlin不知何时已经推开门站在他身后，望着他叫着自己的名字自慰的样子。  
Merlin抵住他的肩膀将他往墙上一推，关上淋浴头，整个人贴了上来。Harry重重喘息一声，任由Merlin的手指挤进他的胸膛和浴室瓷砖之间，玩弄乳头，Merlin的阴茎仍然硬着，紧贴着他的臀缝，一下又一下缓慢顶弄着他，嘴唇贴着他的耳际。  
“你毁掉了我的夜晚，Harry，”Merlin说，“你刚才叫的是我的名字吗？”  
“你他妈放开我，”Harry抬起自己手上的戒指，威胁地说，“你才不知道我叫的是谁的名字。”  
“不？”Merlin低声笑起来了，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵传来一阵震动，“你需要帮忙吗，嗯？”  
Harry还没来得及说不，Merlin踢开他的腿，在他身后蹲下来，手掌抓住他的臀瓣。Harry难以克制自己因此而摆动臀部，Merlin揉搓着他的臀肉，让他想要更多。当Merlin第一下拍打他的左臀时，几乎整个手掌碾了进去，他因此叫了出来，听见自己低喊着“是的，更多”。  
“你想要更多，嗯？”Merlin把手覆上被被拍打过的地方，抓揉着他的臀，“把腿分开点。”  
他的呼吸几乎喷洒在Harry的背部皮肤，Harry因此失神。Merlin再次怕打了一下。“快点。”  
Harry把腿分开，两手抓住墙上的毛巾架站着。Merlin分开他的臀瓣，露出穴口，他的舌面紧紧覆盖上去，舔了一下。Harry颤栗着试图收紧双腿，却被Merlin的手阻止。Merlin的手掌不知何时已经滑落到他的膝盖处，此时沿着膝盖抚上大腿，稳稳固定住两条腿的位置。  
“别动，”以他正在做的事情来说，Merlin的声音算得上友好，“我还没真正开始，Harry。”  
哪怕是在进行紧急跳伞时Harry也从未感觉如此受人掌控过，Merlin没有急着继续，而是持续不断地揉捏，拍打着他的臀肉，直到他两腿大大地分开，屁股上红痕交错，因为急切的欲望而差点丢盔卸甲地哀求。  
“你准备好了吗？”Merlin笑了声然后说，“告诉我你已经准备好了。”  
Harry迫不及待地点头，臀部夹紧Merlin不紧不慢抚弄他臀缝的拇指。Merlin突然撤出手指，将他的臀肉朝两侧抚弄着拨开，舌头刺入他的穴口。Harry真真正正发出嘶哑的低泣，感到Merlin的舌面在他被过分撑开的穴口粗暴地来回舔舐，这已经够多了，然而Merlin没忘了停下来，用食指和拇指交替揉搓着穴口周围，让他打得更开，更加瘫软放松，等待被什么东西——手指，舌头，阴茎，什么都好——狠狠地操弄。他的眼睛也因此模糊一片，分不清是汗水还是眼泪。他的臀部急切朝后抬起，渴望着Merlin再次做点什么，Merlin却停了下来。  
Harry不安地等待着，Merlin的手掌握住他的阴茎，在渗出前液的顶端收紧，Harry完全无法控制自己，大声哽咽了一下。“Merlin，”他说出的话像被泪水泡过，“你这个该死的杂种。”  
“话倒是说得挺漂亮的，”Merlin自言自语，绞紧手指，“但不知道操起来怎么样。”  
他的舌尖再一次顶进来，手指却攥紧了Harry的阴茎不让他释放。这一次Harry的后穴因为唾液而变得松软，很容易就让他的舌尖戳了进去。Harry被逼出一声啜泣，禁不住朝后顶向Merlin的舌头。就在他的穴口不由自主地紧缩着，阴茎也期待释放的时候，Merlin却撤身后退，他站起身，欣赏了一眼自己的杰作，在洗手池洗干净自己的双手，重新打开淋浴头。  
“你在干什么？”Harry压着怒意说。  
“是你说我们从此以后不该操的，”Merlin理所当然地说，“我仁至义尽了，你自己快点。”  
他关上门除去了，留下Harry独自一个人留在原地，心想Merlin再一次把他当做了傻瓜。  
好极了，不操，这真是本世纪最出色的主意，Harry Hart真是个天才。Harry暗咒自己。

当他从浴室出来时，Merlin已经换上了一件干净的衬衫——Harry的衬衫。Merlin坐在床上，闲闲地拿着一本书，装模作样地阅读，Harry绕过他，去旅行袋里拿自己的衣服。  
他只裹着睡袍，里面没穿任何衣服。这并不是因为他是个白痴，而是因为他刚才进浴室时完全忘了待会还有“当着Merlin的面出去”这个选项。睡袍带子裹在他腰间，没有扎紧，当他弯腰拉开袋子时，Merlin的声音从后面传来。“你要是打算诱惑我，至少专业点，Galahad。”  
Harry绕过床脚走向他，对准他的下颚就是一拳，Merlin话里的阴影全都摆在脸上，在挨揍以后更加，Harry松开拳头，诧异于他没有还手。“我以为这至少——”Merlin没说完。  
“至少什么？”Harry冷着声音说，“我知道这一切不会持续下去，Merlin，我不是个白痴。”  
“操，去他妈的，”Merlin站起来，抓住他的胳膊，“我得承认，我刚才脑子里想的是你。”  
Harry没等他说完便推了他一把，让他撞到了落地玻璃窗上然后开始撕扯起他的衣服，Merlin在他粗暴的抚摸下发出热切的声音，眼睛带着鼓励和某种谨慎望着他的脸，好像只有Harry才能给他这个，这才是他要的。Harry扯下他的牛仔裤，露出臀部，两手将他翻了个身，一手掐进臀部，才发现Merlin早就为自己润滑好了。Merlin低笑着扭过头，把套子递给他。  
“你个杂种。”Harry轻咬着Merlin的肩膀，咬牙切齿地说。  
放荡的家伙在他牙齿下发出呻吟，笑了起来，手掌抵在玻璃窗上。“只是个邀请，”他舔了圈下唇，“选择权在你，Harry。”  
Harry将自己的阴茎顶进去，Merlin发出满足的轻柔鼻音。他不知餍足地挺起臀部，直到完全将Harry吞到底，这才摆动起臀部来。Harry紧紧抱住他的身体，眼底涌起一阵热意。  
“去他妈的，”他最终骂道，手指划过Merlin的肩膀，“我不知道这是什么，但至少这比去见心理医生好多了。”  
“嗯哼，”Merlin懒洋洋表示同意，“我同意。”  
“那么，”Harry开始撞击Merlin的身体，让他咒骂着，汗湿的手掌滑动在玻璃上，“我们不改变了，一样东西也不？”  
“当然不，”Merlin抬起臀部，收缩内部，逼出Harry的一句脏话，“当你完事以后戴上你的枪套，我想让你穿着那个干你。另外你可以说实话了，你穿这个真的不是早有预谋？”  
“别胡说八道，Merlin，”Harry斥责完，露出个微笑，“我当然早有预谋。”  
他等着Merlin笑出声，但Merlin安静得不可思议。Harry高潮过后，把Merlin翻过身，Merlin的眼睛明亮而柔和，那里面只有Harry。Harry收紧环抱对方的手臂，平复着自己的呼吸。  
Merlin纵容了他一会以后推开他，朝他挑起眉毛眨了眨眼。“到床上去，我想让你骑我。”  
Harry因为这句话而笑出声，他摇头望着Merlin的脸。“有时候我觉得你还是别改变的好。”  
“别担心，明早起来我还是会照样恨你，”Merlin说，“你以为我不知道你把枪给我，是因为那是唯一会让人把你和Kingsman联系上的东西？”  
“你花了两年才琢磨出这个？”Harry咧咧嘴，“看来你也没我想象中出色。”  
Harry对他们回到这种安排很满意，尤其是在Merlin缓慢地进入他的身体里，让他扣住对方的肩膀咬牙喘息的时候。除了枪膛里的子弹，这大概是他们唯一能够确定的东西。  
这天晚上他无法入睡，半夜里听到Merlin的声音。“你听说了Lancelot在科索沃发生的事吗？”  
Harry当然知道，那家伙被俘虏了，折磨成了残废，Arthur正在物色新的Lancelot人选。  
“Harry，”他翻了个身，再次听到Merlin的声音，“给我留着颗子弹，答应我。”  
“总算有件我能答应的事了，”Harry讥讽地说，“我很荣幸，Merlin。你呢？”  
“什么我呢？”  
“你会给我留着颗子弹吗？”Harry抑制不住地问。  
“我当然会，Harry。”Merlin说完把自己撑到他上方俯身下来吻他，“那么我们说定了。”  
从此以后，Harry总给Merlin留着颗子弹，哪怕在弹尽粮绝之时。


	9. Chapter 9

他们都灰头土脸，这与他们刚从军工厂的废弃仓库逃出来有关，与那辆车后座上还放着鸡笼的破吉普有关，还与内罗比颠簸的道路有关。Merlin的颧骨上有道像是太阳烙印上去的血痕，背部恐怕更多，这是他从车上跳下来时留下的，Harry的眼镜碎了，头发里沾着沙子，还有绊雷①爆炸后的木片残渣。  
他们不得不半途上了一辆长途巴士回市区，巴士闻起来像面粉，发酵水果和一个禽类养殖场。司机索要贿赂，Harry为此付了四百肯尼亚先令，Merlin抱着他的枪，居然在跋涉中睡着了。  
Harry一脚跨过车箱内的行李，回到车厢中部，坐在缴获的狙击枪袋上，汗水沿着他的额头徐徐潜入发际，Merlin的身体随着巴士颠簸晃动，却没有睁开眼睛。Harry望着他。  
“怎么了，”Merlin闭着眼睛说，“我脸上沾了东西？”  
Harry转头瞧了一眼巴士后部，沙尘蔓延的道路正在那扇破玻璃窗后面延伸。接近正午，一切都很安静，这是那种类型的任务，他没有受到任何实质性的伤害，他不过感觉疲惫而已。  
Harry转回头，Merlin睁开了眼睛。“我只是好奇你怎么能在这种情况下睡着。”Harry解释。  
“因为我正和你在一起，”Merlin解释，“因为我知道你会替我们两个多加小心。”  
Harry抿唇轻蔑地哼了一声，但紧握住枪的手指稍微松开。Merlin抬手揉了揉额头，呻吟一声，伸了个懒腰，但只伸到一半肩膀就垮了下来。“这该死的地方。”他抱怨道。  
Harry拒绝和Merlin一起说这次任务的坏话，这种事情刚才在他们一起逃亡时就已经发生过了。Merlin对着那辆吉普车后座上的东西骂了句操，想起来仍然让Harry暗自发笑。  
“那么，”Merlin望着他的神色问道，“那是真的吗？”  
“什么是真的？”  
“传言说，”Merlin拿手指在自己前面画了个圈，“Galahad从来不丢下一个自己人。”  
巴士前进的速度很慢，车窗玻璃在窗框里晃动，好像下一秒就要因为震荡得太厉害而破裂似的，烈日缓慢地炙烤着巴士顶部，热量使得车厢内仿佛烤炉。“你认为呢？”Harry听见自己的声音，那声音严肃，有些不近人情，听起来不像是他自己的。  
“我认为，”Merlin停顿片刻，声音砂纸一般粗粝，“那也许是真的，也许——”  
Harry抓住他话语里的空隙，注意到那意味深长的停顿。“也许什么？”  
Merlin瞥了他一眼，拧过头去望着他们面前不断延展开去的道路。“也许你只是不懂得说不。”  
Harry瞧着Merlin的脸，他的脸颊和自己的一样如同煤灰里刨出来的，血口子因此更显眼。  
“酒店在Kenyatta，”Harry凝视Merlin几秒以后说，“照这个速度，我们要午后才到了。”  
耸耸肩，已经重新闭上眼睛的男人说：“那又会损失什么？你得学会放松，Galahad。”  
Harry轻哼，把手中的枪换了个姿势握紧，挪到离Merlin远一些的地方坐着，望向窗外。  
抵达酒店的时间比他预计的还要晚。他这次任务带的是带瞄准镜校正器的狙击步枪，Merlin仍然带着他那把从不离身的雷明顿的M24，它的皮箱让Merlin看起来不像是个特工，更像是个地铁口拉提琴的流浪汉。Harry带了两把手枪，在他脱下外套时Merlin就已经开始对此嗤之以鼻，他同样瞧不上眼的是Harry对于既成工业成果的爱好：戒指和钢笔。  
“在索马里，”Merlin这时懒懒坐在窗帘旁边一张扶手圈椅上，背对窗外，“他们会在你把钢笔拿出来的时候就开枪把你打个对穿，他们会扔掉你的戒指，用木棒打断你的背。”  
“那是因为他们认出来你是个十足的杂种，Merlin，”Harry说，“不管在任何地方都是。”  
Merlin两手交握在肚子上，听到他的反驳后狡黠地眨了眨眼。Harry摘下领带，松开因为流汗而变得黏腻的衬衫袖口，在床边找个位置坐下，Merlin抬起军靴踩住他的皮鞋鞋尖。  
Harry低头看看那只靴子，又看向Merlin唇边那抹笑意。“你他妈认真的？”  
“我挺认真，”Merlin煞有介事地说，“自从开罗分开以来我们还没搞过，已经有小半年了。”  
Harry挪开小腿，冷着面孔站起来，他坐到Merlin的大腿上，开始解起对方的衬衫，Merlin要笑不笑地看着他的动作，看够了以后掐住他的肩膀，阻止了他。  
“不，Harry，”Merlin又一次在不适当的时刻叫出他的名字，“这一次，我觉得我们该慢点。”

Harry在再一次被撞进床垫里时咬牙咽下一声喘息。Merlin在他身后掐住他的腰，一声不吭地干着他，没有交谈，没有什么多余的花招。他的小腹在每一次顶进到最深处时拍打着Harry的臀部，发出皮肉撞击的那种响亮的声音，那种声音让Harry的脚趾深深陷入床单里。  
他的手腕被领带绑在床柱上，在自己的头顶分开，连挣动的余地都没给他留下。  
Merlin上来就狠操了他一轮，令人喘不过气的撞击力度只让Harry不止一次地咬牙，过载的快感让他眼前发黑。Merlin对他的身体熟悉到这种程度，哪怕在这种情况下也反复顶上他的敏感处。他的阴茎在刚开始被按着狠干的那几秒就硬了起来，在床单上拖延出一道湿痕。  
Merlin很快松开两只手，不再扶住他的腰。除了操着他的阴茎以外，Merlin没碰他的任何地方，这让他的全部知觉仿佛都集中在了正在容纳对方的部位，它正在被无情地撑开使用着。  
“我以为，”在Merlin撞击他的间隙，Harry咬着牙喘息，“你说你想要慢慢来。”  
“当然，”Merlin掐了一下他的臀部，引来他一阵情不自禁的痉挛，“在我把你干开以后。”  
他这么说着又是一顶，Harry猝不及防呻吟了一声。“让我们来看看，”Merlin的手指残酷地撑开他的穴口，插进去一根手指然后缓慢转动着，“你被完全操开了没，Galahad？”  
柔软的内壁试图紧缩起来，却又被Merlin的手指打开，他的阴茎抽出来一些，再猛地顶入，Harry感到既开放又暴露，多余的润滑剂正顺着他被打开的部位流到Merlin的手指上，又被Merlin的手指轻蘸着揉进他那已经不能承受更多的地方。Merlin又刺入一根手指，这一次是食指，一直进到两个指节，他试图用拇指和食指把Harry打得更开，手指抚摸着他紧裹着Merlin的阴茎的内壁，那种感觉让Harry抓住床柱发抖。他已经被操得全身没有一个部位不柔软顺从，而且很湿，他的身体抖颤得像片叶子，但这不能阻止他裹紧Merlin的阴茎。  
Merlin抽出还在他体内的阴茎，但那些手指仍在他的体内，以他喜欢的方式戳刺着他的肉穴，把溢出来的润滑剂顺着指尖又揉进他的体内，摩擦着他的内壁，然后不温柔地屈起手指。  
一声惊喘从Harry的喉咙里溢出，他试探着控制臀部，让自己不要太疯狂地追逐Merlin的手指。它们撑开他玩弄他却不碰他最需要被碰触的地方，就在他再也受不了时，Merlin又加入一根手指。Harry被领带紧紧拉在头顶的手无助地弹动了一下，他的背部拱起，试图逃离这种折磨，他的小腿和膝盖在床单上扭动摩挲着，这时他能发出的最接近于哀求的声音。  
Merlin用三根手指轮流玩弄着他的后穴，Harry挫败的呼吸声就在他自己耳畔，他因为抓摸不到的快感而恼火，但更多的是逐渐失去控制的惊惶。Merlin将手指抽出来些，往自己的手上倒了些润滑剂，Harry颤抖着垂下头，感觉到Merlin借助润滑剂的帮助重新插入那些手指，一直进入到它们的根部实在是太怪异了。现在他的屁股内含着三根手指，他低低呻吟着。  
“Merlin，”Harry突然有种预感，“你想要干什么？”  
Merlin没有回答他，而是又加入了一根手指，Harry再一次猛烈地挣扎，他一次一次问自己那个问题，每一次都让他的惊慌增加一些，那就是Merlin不敢这么做，他不敢——但他会吗？这是一个全新的问题，回答它所需要的理智远胜于Harry此时所拥有的。当四根手指同时进入他的内部的时候，即使一动不动，他也感觉被撑开得过满，丝毫没有怜悯——  
Harry唯一来得及作出的反应是叫出Merlin的名字，Merlin俯下身来吻他，他的后颈，耳侧和鼻梁，Harry在过分温柔的亲吻中几乎忘了Merlin所做的事情，沉浸在懒洋洋的亲密中，听着Merlin不断在他耳边叫出他的名字，安慰他，他闭上颤抖的眼帘，Merlin的嘴唇刷过他湿润的睫毛，Merlin的手掌按在他赤裸的脊背上，带来一定程度的安全感。  
Harry有一瞬间忘掉了一切，直到Merlin再次移动在他体内的手指，Harry喘成一片，再也没有力气忍住呻吟，他的大腿无法保持原本的姿势而是剧烈战栗着，不完全是疼痛，还有疼痛过去以后让人脚尖发麻的快感，赤裸地被肆意抚弄的感觉。  
Merlin停下片刻，他得到短暂的喘息，把脸埋在枕头里闷住自己的哀鸣，以为这一切总算结束了。当Merlin的手绕到前方握住他仍然挺立的阴茎时，他发出了小小的惊讶叫声。  
“抬起来一些，Harry？”Merlin的声音低哑而带着诱哄，“来吧，你能做到。”  
他在没有手臂支持的情况下颤抖着抬起自己的臀部，Merlin开始稳定有力地给他手淫，沉浸在逐渐蔓延开来的快感中，他的腰部开始小幅度摆动，迎向对方的手掌。他的眼睛失焦地睁开，嘴唇分开因为Merlin的手掌带来的快感尖锐地抽气。就在他快要抵达高潮的时候，Merlin在他体内的四根手指突然同时动起来，不再疼痛，而是更可怕的快感。Harry抵制了一会，终于发出柔软的喘息，在前后的攻势下近乎放荡地摆动起腰胯，希望得到更多。  
他的睫毛粘在眼皮上，被泪水浸透，他拒绝睁开眼睛望着Merlin。  
Merlin的拇指抚摸着他的穴口边沿，另一只手掌在他的阴茎周围收紧。本能的拒绝让Harry的心脏因为紧缩而疼痛，这不仅仅是因为他们从未越过这种界限，还因为没人敢于这样做。Merlin耐心地等待了一阵，把拇指也插了进来。Harry打着抖咬紧了牙关，拒绝因此而求饶，尽管他只要一想到他们现在在干什么，想到Merlin的整只手都在他身体里就可以射出来。  
Merlin非常缓慢地小心移动他在Harry体内的手掌，动作慢得让Harry觉得自己像在被一寸一寸地估量，快感鲜明却又只是缓慢地堆积，他处在即将释放的边沿不上不下。  
Merlin这时松开握紧他阴茎的手掌，重重地一握，从根部一直到已经溢出前液的顶端，Harry就这么射了出来，精液落在他身前的床单上。他痛恨自己竟然没有失去意识，这全都归功于过往的训练，而Merlin也知道这一点——接下来的小半个小时，Merlin的手掌在他体内慢慢折磨他的前列腺和内壁。  
“当我说慢的时候，”Merlin无情地说，“我指的是这个。”  
在Merlin用手操他的情况下他又硬了两次，最后变成什么也射不出来，他的后穴肿着，脸埋在自己的汗水和泪水里，干涸的精液黏在小腹和胸膛上。他一定失去神智了一段时间，因为当他重新睁开眼睛时，发现Merlin抱着他在熟睡，而他已经被清理过了。  
Merlin睁开眼睛时，发现自己的脖子上抵着把匕首，而Harry——那把匕首的主人——正冷眼瞧着他时，他只是懒洋洋地翻了个身。“你也早上好，Galahad。”  
“你这个疯狂的混蛋，”Harry把匕首移近几分，勒进Merlin的脖子，“你有这种问题多久了？”  
“在床上？”Merlin舔了舔嘴唇，望着他，“既然你问到了——”  
“在任务里，”Harry冷冷打断他，“有多久？你失去自我控制能力已经有多久了？”  
“我不知道，Harry，”Merlin的脸色瞬间阴沉，抬手扣住Harry的手腕，“不如你告诉我。”  
Harry凝视他半晌，一直看进他眼睛深处，最终放弃地叹口气。“下次再对我不打招呼干这种事，我割断你的脖子，”他松开匕首恶狠狠地警告，“你听见了吗？”  
“清晰明了，”Merlin回答，“我以为你也喜欢这个，Galahad，你总喜欢给自己留点伤——”  
Harry将明晃晃的刀刃一反，匕首贴上Merlin的嘴唇，Harry隔着刀片望着对方的眼睛。  
“我再说最后一次，Merlin，”Harry一字一句地说，“由我来决定我喜欢什么。”  
Merlin的神色不变，只是多了几分难言的情绪。“遵命，长官。”他开玩笑说。  
Harry要抽出匕首，Merlin按住他的肩膀将他往下一拽，他的嘴唇隔着刀刃与Merlin贴个正着，虽然他尝到的只有金属冰冷的气息。“当做给我的祝福，”Merlin对他的怒视只是笑笑，“我接下来要去巴士拉，Galahad，一次棘手的任务。”  
“那么你最好平安回来，”Harry面色不变，移开两人之间的距离，“因为你欠我的。”  
他把匕首插进Merlin脸颊旁边，匕首只差毫厘便可插进Merlin的脸，Merlin扭头望着贴近自己的刀刃耸耸肩。“别生闷气，”他摇摇头对正在穿裤子的Harry望去，“我回来以后，我整个人都是你的，你能对我做任何事情——这个提议怎么样？”  
“Merlin，”Harry摇摇头，“振作起来，别失去控制。”  
“为什么？”Merlin在他身后的阴影里说。  
Harry停下整理行装的动作。“因为我不希望你死。”他说。  
“我的天啊，”Merlin静静凝视他半晌以后说，“那证明刚才的感觉不算太糟？”  
Harry冷笑了一声，朝Merlin转过身扬起下巴。“别抬高你自己了。”他拽着行李走到门边，打开门的同时看了Merlin一眼。“伦敦见。”Merlin没回答，Harry砰地一声把门关上。  
Harry还记得第一次和Merlin在“集合地点”碰面，那是在贝鲁特，服务员敲门，Merlin对着猫眼瞧了眼他手里的香槟桶，转头望着在一旁翘着腿喝酒的Harry。“怎么样？”Harry问道，“真的客房服务还是另一种客房服务？需要我把我的九毫米抽出来吗？”  
“不，我想没必要，”Merlin对他露出个笑容，“那会浪费了一瓶非常好的香槟。”  
Merlin开门，服务员从香槟酒桶里抽出点四五手枪，Merlin给了他的肚子一拳，反手掐住他手腕，将他整个人拖了进来关上了门，Harry把手中的杯子往门边一抛，正中杀手的额头。杀手痛呼一声倒下，Merlin接住坠落下来的香槟，跨过一地冰块，走向Harry。  
“你让我惊讶，Galahad，”Merlin对他露出个慵懒的笑容，“我没想到你会这么使用杯子。”  
“你说得对，”Harry瞥了眼Merlin握住他膝盖的手掌，“不该浪费一瓶好的香槟。”  
“但我们没杯子了，”Merlin惋惜地说，“除非这样。”  
他手腕一转把香槟酒倒进Harry的衬衫里，就着Harry的脖颈吻住酒液，Harry喘息着抬腿夹住对方的腰，本来用来格杀敌人的办法用来把Merlin拉向自己，但他却一点也不在乎。

坐在从酒店去内罗毕机场的出租车里，他因为回忆纷至沓来而深呼吸。  
他们在内罗比分道扬镳。  
Harry回到伦敦，Mr. Pickle脖子上多了个刻着名字的项圈，这是Merlin上次住在这里是留下的纪念品，他用手工给Mr. Pickle做的。Harry斜着眼打量了它半个小时，决定让它留在小狗的脖子上面，它大摇大摆地随着小狗的脚步走遍整个屋子。  
这一年，是Harry从事外勤的第七年，在Arthur告诉Harry他已经可以举荐新人的那个月份过去以后，Merlin还没从巴士拉回来。

Mordred告诉Harry，Arthur不在伦敦，然而Harry还是没有事先预约就闯进了Arthur的办公室。他有预感，Arthur有所有问题的答案。  
Arthur的办公室被勋章，纪念物和死去的同伴的照片环绕着，其中一面墙上挂着他在SAS②受训时夜间跳伞时的照片。Harry推门进去，Arthur在最初的惊讶过去以后松开握住的两手，对他打个手势。“我猜就是你，Galahad，”Arthur比他想象的要冷静得多，“坐。”  
“你让所有人以为你不在伦敦，是不想让人问太多关于Merlin这次任务失败的问题？”  
“坐下，”Arthur再次命令，但微笑的假面具已经摘去，“不是你想的那样，我不能让人知道我留在伦敦，因为我正在尽力收拾任务留下的烂摊子。  
“Merlin出什么事了？”  
“他在当地时间凌晨被俘虏了，此时下落不明，”Arthur说，“关押俘虏的地点今天早上遭到了我们美国盟友的轰炸，我们不确定他是否还活着。如果他活着，恐怕也已经丧失了行动能力，我们必须假定整个任务已经失败，Merlin的队员已经凶多吉少。”  
Harry站起身就往门边走去，Arthur叫住他。“Galahad，没有这个必要。”  
“Arthur，”Harry转身望着年长特工讳莫如深的脸，“你是不是知道什么我不知道的事情？”  
“有证据表明，”Arthur眉毛往上一抬，“Merlin已经用其中一个假身份离开了巴士拉。”  
Harry不再急着走了，他紧握住自己的雨伞伞柄。“你到底想说什么，Arthur？”  
“他愚弄了你，也愚弄了我，”Arthur冷静地说，“他想要以这种方式退出，而他也做到了，你我都不能再为他做任何事，Galahad，我也不希望这件事传出这个房间。”  
Harry木然坐在那里，听着Arthur说完这一番话，从抽屉里取出本来属于Merlin的戒指，手枪和一枚能够发射求助讯号的领带夹。“他把这些卖给了当地村民，”Arthur说，“我们应该感到侥幸，这些没有落到对Kingsman有兴趣的人手里。”  
这些年来头一次，Harry希望Arthur闭嘴，别再用那种毫无起伏和棱角的声音讲述这件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①tripwire grenade  
> ②Special Air Service


	10. Chapter 10

“你用不着亲自动手。”Tristan说。  
他穿着方格条纹西服，坐在Harry对面吸小雪茄，在Merlin消失的这段时间里，他已经从一个名叫Michael的年轻人变成了一个真正的特工。“Michael。”Harry用制止的口吻说。  
“我是认真的，Galahad，”比他年轻至少五岁的Tristan严肃地说，“这是一个初级暗杀任务，可以让比你级别更低的任何一个骑士去完成，这次任务对于你来说太简单了。”  
Harry用两根指头捏着放在他面前的空酒杯，低头笑了下。“上一次我看见他们告诉Boris任务对他来说太简单了，紧接着，下一秒，他就被派到军团里当教官去了。”  
Tristan端着威士忌摇头。“Boris的情况和你不一样，我至少知道这一点。”  
“Michael，”Harry不愿再交谈这个话题，“我会去巴黎，我会亲自动手。这件事已经定了。”  
Tristan斜叼着雪茄朝他看了眼，耸了耸肩。“你最近热衷于弄脏自己的手，为什么？”  
Harry呷着自己的那杯酒，并不作答。Tristan扣好自己的外套，推开椅子，站起来。  
“假如Merlin回来——”  
“他不会的，”Harry说，“他已经死了。”  
“——假如他回来，”Tristan无动于衷地继续说下去，“他在Kingsman的前途已经完了，你知道。Arthur顶多能给他弄到一个在 RAF当教官职位，那还是在考虑到他没有叛变的情况下。”  
Harry并不回答，他把年轻人一直送到门口，Tristan在外面黑夜的映衬下模样愈发荒唐，像是个纸板般的剪影。“晚安。”Tristan从雨伞架上取了雨伞以后说。  
“晚安，”Harry平静地与找上家门口的特工对视，“回去告诉Arthur，让他见鬼去吧。”  
他在Tristan愕然的目光下关上门，没有留下来等待对方的回答。他穿过走廊，回到书房，注视着载着Tristan的那辆车开远。Harry给自己到了半杯威士忌，抬起杯子一口气喝完，这才打开抽屉，伸手去摸藏在里面的那把钥匙。  
但他没有找到。  
Harry的手指停顿了两秒，倏地后退。他放下杯子，蹲下来，仔细查看抽屉的锁。光滑，没有撬痕，里面的东西全都没有丢失，但那把钥匙不见了。Harry深吸口气，站起身来。  
他突然明白了Merlin为什么不告而别。

Merlin端着M16步枪从门边进来，看到Harry时立刻皱起了眉头，好像Harry的存在以及足以让他头疼。Merlin用阿拉伯语对他们的向导解释什么，没有理睬Harry。Harry按住正在朝Merlin疯狂地打着手势的向导，转向Merlin。  
“Merlin，我们需要一辆车。”  
“我们本来就有辆车，”Merlin不以为然地说。  
“对，但现在没有了。”Harry用一种随随便便的口吻说。  
Merlin听到引擎发动的声音，脸色一变，他朝门外望，正好看见那辆吉普车绝尘而去的背影。“Galahad，”Merlin痛心疾首地说，“你对我们的车做了什么？”  
“我让Ali通知了车子的主人，让他把车开走了，”Harry背对着Merlin拉开枪袋，把狙击步枪取出来挎上自己肩头，甚至没看着他说话，“毕竟这是你偷来的车子。”  
“操我，”Merlin在他身后难以置信地注视着他喃喃，“那我们要怎么前往集合地点？”  
“你总可以再偷辆车子，”Harry冷着脸说了句笑话，“如果这就是你的风格。”  
“对，因为这附近有的是车子可以偷，”Merlin咬牙切齿地说，“这附近除了骡子没有任何交通工具，Galahad！我知道你和我的外勤风格不一样，但你从一开始就给我制造麻烦——”  
“至少我不到处去偷别人的车子，”Harry说，“走吧，我已经让Ali给我们借了部车。”  
十分钟后，他们望着那辆浑身布满了铁锈，一盏车灯掉了下来，车窗上没有玻璃的老古董。  
“好极了，”Merlin跳上驾驶座位，朝Harry转过头拍了拍车门，“这就是你说的车？”  
Harry打开副驾驶座位的门，坐进去，扬起一阵烟尘，Merlin呛咳着朝他皱眉，Harry对他假笑了一下。“也不是那么糟，不是吗？”  
“哪部分？”Merlin吼道。  
Harry无奈叹了口气，扣住Merlin的后脑吻上去，直到对方乖乖闭嘴停止发出那些恼人的咕哝声，这称不上是个舒适的吻。Merlin的枪带顶在他的肩膀上，他手里的枪戳着Harry的手臂内侧，而他尝起来是尘土和炎热，别无其它。Harry含住Merlin的下唇结束这个吻，他的嘴唇上留下了被Merlin咬下的齿痕。“这部分。”Harry说，“现在闭上嘴开车，抱怨鬼。”  
“唔，”Merlin舔了舔自己的嘴唇，意味深长地朝他笑笑，“确实不赖，再来一次？”  
Harry拽住他的枪带作势要揍他，Merlin才举起手投降。“只是开玩笑，Harry，”Merlin的声音在烈日下变得愈发低沉，“我知道任何人在你这里只有一次机会，绝不会有第二回。”  
Harry睁开眼睛，这才发现自己做了个梦，他拧亮台灯，Mr. Pickle跳到他身上来，不解地望着他念出Merlin这个名字并且咬紧牙关的样子。

到巴黎的计划不会改变。“目标确认，”Harry低声说，手指握紧了扳机，“原地待命。”  
他的乏味的暗杀目标Patrick Olsen是个双面间谍，他的表面身份是联合国难民署的高级专员，实际上已经替恐怖分子卖命好几年了，Harry不喜欢暗杀任务，主要的原因是它们都乏味得要命，自从他有了自己的裁缝店据点以后他就再也没碰过它们，然而此刻他蹲在一栋建筑物的楼顶，端着一把Merlin会喜欢的枪。  
Harry注视着对面大楼房间里的一举一动，不敢怠慢，房间里除了Olsen以外还有两个人在场，他的妻子以及他随行的秘书。“Bravo 2，等待更清晰的射击视野，”总部指令很快来了，“等待更清晰的视野，完毕。”  
“等待，”Harry讥讽地抬了抬手指，“照这个速度，我们得等到第二天了，有没有办法把Olsen的妻子和他的秘书支开？”  
“Bravo 2，Christina Olsen会在十秒后接到一个电话，秘书会到前门签收一个包裹。”  
“收到，”Harry稍微让顶住肩膀的枪柄松开，调整呼吸，就在他重新伏下，压低重心，准备射击时，却发现有什么不对劲，Patrick突然抛下屋内的人走去开门，走得很急。  
“总部，”Harry皱起眉头，“这里是Bravo 2,走廊里的情况怎么样？”  
Patrick去了十分钟，仍然没有回来的迹象，Harry戴上眼镜，看见专员的妻子到门口去了一趟，随后大声尖叫着捂嘴后退，撞在了秘书身上。“操，”Harry拆下支架，把枪收回到袋子里，快步走下天台，踏进施工电梯，“现在没必要出动那个包裹了，Mordred。”  
“你是对的，”Mordred的声音响起来，“有人抢在你前头干掉了Patrick Olsen，目标已经倒下，监控设备没有拍下可疑人物，你得马上从那离开——Galahad，你在干什么？”  
Harry乘坐施工电梯来到地面，没有乘上那辆接应他的车，反而朝对面大楼走去，他搭电梯往上，先摘掉眼镜，再来到Patrick所在的那层楼，推开安全出口，果然在安全出口的后楼梯发现了一把被弃置的Beretta M93R，连同消声器和一套酒店员工制服。  
“Galahad？”Mordred在他耳朵里不确定地说。  
“只是确认一下我心里的想法。”Harry不慌不忙地说。  
他走近窗户，发现这里能看见他刚才的射击点，并且很隐蔽。有人在这里抽过烟，Harry蹲下身，瞧着地上的烟灰。  
“有什么发现吗？”Mordred问道。  
Harry摇摇头。他把Beretta和制服放回原位藏好，重新戴上眼镜，恢复了一本正经的口吻。  
“什么也没有，Mordred。”

Harry扯松了领带以后急切地给自己倒了杯酒，疯子一样喝了下去。灌完一整杯酒以后，他坐下来观看Patrick去开门那一刻酒店房内的录像，Patrick被打死的时间是二十三点二十六分七秒，这让他想起他和Merlin一起出任务时的一个暗号。  
Harry在二十三号再次回到Patrick遇害的酒店，要了2607号房间，然后他等着，也许这根本不是他想的那样，也许根本不是Merlin在试图联系他，他决定只给自己一个晚上。  
他等了一整个晚上，Merlin并没有出现。  
第二天一早他飞回了伦敦，他打开门，Merlin坐在他的厨房里，脸上的笑容和过去没有差别，仿佛他昨天才离开。“很高兴再次见到你，Harry。”  
他没受伤，这是Harry的第一个念头。  
他所做的第二件事是大步穿过房间，把Merlin从椅子上揪起来狠揍了他一拳，再松手压住他的肩膀让他倒在一起里，另一只手敲碎了那瓶已经被Merlin开了瓶盖的啤酒，在Merlin发注呛住的声音倒在椅子上时，锋利的酒瓶尖端抵住了他的喉咙。Harry的膝盖顶在他小腹上，整个人朝他威逼下来。“如果我现在就杀了你，”Harry的声音像是闷在嗓子里发不出来，眼睛却只盯着对方脸上的笑，“你有什么要为自己辩护的吗？”  
“没有。”Merlin想了一下，老老实实地说。  
Harry把玻璃瓶尖端下压几分，但Merlin脸上仍然是无所谓的笑。他抬起一只手掌按上Harry的小腹，解起他的皮带，Harry咬牙扯起Merlin身上的衬衫。突然间一切都变了味，他们暗藏着怒火，急切地撕扯着对方的衣服，挫败和沮丧都找不到出口，彼此的动作也粗暴了许多。Harry到最后索性不着急了，他在Merlin解开他的皮带以后退后一步，望着Merlin现在的样子。他被Harry的撕扯弄得一团糟，衬衫的扣子已经崩开，裤子挂在大腿上。  
Merlin的嘴唇在刚才的事故中吻得发肿，眼睛漠然燃烧着死气沉沉的愤怒。Harry吸了口气，顺手抄起Mr. Pickle脖子上解下的项圈，掐住Merlin的喉咙，套上对方的脖子，把另一头挽在自己手上扯紧。项圈必须调整松紧，Harry用手指把它放松几格，但仍然太紧，Merlin被遏制住的呼吸全都化成拧眉的细微动作。他仰起头，鼻翼急促翕动，胸膛不住起伏，发出被呛住的细小声音，但没有抬起一只手指抵抗。  
Harry把项圈系好，手指陷入Merlin露在衬衫领子外的皮肤，Merlin因此尖锐抽了口气，在椅子里仰起身子，分开腿让Harry置身其中。  
“为什么你不在约定好的会面地点？”Harry想起件事，声音仍然冷着。  
“有人跟踪我，”Merlin耸了耸肩，“我想这地方要安全些。没人猜到我会在你家里。”  
Harry点头表示同意，随后扯紧了手里的项圈。“到床上去，”他说，“你还有笔债要还。”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry挑选的项圈套在Merlin的脖子上，在他的后颈上方打了一个活结。皮革的倒刺在滑动的时候摩擦在他的脖子上，不久就会留下红痕。Harry试了试它的松紧，然后把它勒紧了些，不至于紧得让Merlin窒息，却足以让他呼吸困难。现在它轻微陷入了Merlin的皮肤里，压迫着他的喉结，末端被Harry掌控着。  
Merlin试探着动了动，Harry立刻收紧了项圈，其实他只是手腕动了动，但永远不要低估一个微小的动作可能带来的后果：Merlin有那么一瞬间无法呼吸。  
“怎么样，”Harry注视着Merlin，像在说祝酒词一样彬彬有礼：“你喜欢吗？”  
当Merlin重新被允许呼吸时他狼狈地呛了一下，新鲜空气不适应地回到了胸腔里，这让他的鼻腔有一种酸胀和受到压迫的感觉。  
Merlin一等到身体状况可以说话便开口了，和以往一样语气淡然。  
“谢谢，”Merlin仰起头望着Harry说，强迫自己不去注视那条项圈：“我很喜欢。”  
Harry低哼了一声，把项圈的一头在自己手上扯紧，然后进入了他。除了这条压迫着他咽喉的项圈，他们的性爱一如往常，Harry不比平常更粗暴，但也没有特殊对他温柔。在Merlin高潮时，Harry收紧了在他颈部的绳索，呼吸的本能受到遏止。有那么一瞬间，Merlin感觉头脑像是内部受到巨大的压力快要涨开，他的目光失去了焦距，肌肉也开始松弛，他距离死亡如此之近。  
Harry在他濒临那个临界点的时刻长久地吻他，他因为那点渡给他的空气，紧紧缠绕着对方。对于Merlin而言，Harry的嘴唇带来疼痛，温度和热力，那些黑暗吝于给予的东西。  
“操，Harry，”Merlin把腿伸开，在一切结束后坐在床上抽烟，“你刚才差点弄死我。”  
Harry没回答，只是手指抚上Merlin的脖颈，抚摸那圈红痕，随后落在Merlin颈后的环扣上，打算把它解开，Merlin拍开了他的手指，对他摇了摇头。“让它留下，Harry。”  
“怎么，”Harry冷眼注视Merlin套上衬衫，项圈还留在他的脖子上，“你打算戴着它去复命？”  
“为什么不？”Merlin耸肩，背部肌肉因为这动作而耸起，“你以为Arthur在乎这种破事？不，上帝，忘了你的绅士品格，我只想找个地方安安稳稳睡一觉。”  
Harry不置可否地看着Merlin扣上衬衫的最后一颗纽扣，再把长裤套好，Merlin弯腰去拿领带时，Harry轻轻抬起鞋尖，踩住了领带的一头。Merlin抬头看着他。“留下。”Harry说。  
“你的礼节还真是周到，是不是，”Merlin的眼里闪着嘲讽的光，“你有空余的房间吗？”  
Harry仍然踩住Merlin的皮带，俯视着对方。“你可以睡在楼下的客房里。”他平淡宣布。  
“我能说什么，让我想想，”Merlin咧了咧嘴，但笑意没传到眼睛里，“——好？”  
Harry挪开脚尖，站起来，理了理自己的衣物。“我去告诉Arthur你回来了。”他这么说道，没有询问Merlin是否同意。  
Merlin在他身后抽着烟，并不作答，直到他离开房间。

走廊尽头的座钟敲响十点，Harry把注意力重新挪到Arthur的脸上。  
“他只能以最低级别的骑士身份回来，”Arthur说，“那意味着，他不能单独执行任务。”  
“Arthur，Merlin一回来，Mordred就被解除了职务，这是我想的那样吗？”  
Arthur讽刺地一笑，比起一个笑容，更像是一种条件反射。“我不知道你所指的是什么。”  
“你很清楚，Arthur，”Harry摇摇头，望着桌上没碰过的酒杯，“是不是你让Merlin藏起来的？因为你知道——Merlin一旦被俘，有人就会坐不住了——Merlin知道谁是叛徒，对吗？”  
Arthur平静地将目光移向他的脸，在此之前，他一直凝视着Harry的身后，墙上那几幅Kingsman创始人的画像。“你是在告诉我，我让Merlin搞砸了自己的任务？”  
Harry因此冷笑一声。“我认为你干的比这更残酷，”他说，“他被派到巴士拉去，事前早就知道自己是去送死。你让他假装被俘的时候，心里很清楚他有可能回不来，甚至死在——”  
“我不知道你的这些推测是否有根据，Galahad，”Arthur打断他，“但有一件事情是肯定的，我不会让Kingsman毁在我的手里。有一天，假如你能成为Arthur，也许你能理解我的决定。”  
Harry开启嘴唇想说点不近人情的话，但还是忍住了。他长长叹息了一声，看着Arthur的脸。  
“他被俘虏了，Arthur，尽管没有任何外伤，没有人知道在那期间发生了什么。”  
“他通过了心理评估，申请回来，”Arthur对他稳稳一点头，好像Harry是酒店门口等待他给小费的一个门童，“并且我也已经批准了。”  
Harry咬牙望着对方，找不到反驳的话。“我只是希望，”Harry最后说，“这不是一个错误。”  
“不管怎么样，当他回来以后，”Arthur一字一句说，“他会听从你的指挥，如果他会搞砸，搞砸的也是你的任务。所以这应该由你来决定，你是否同意他回来，Harry？”  
Harry自嘲地低头笑了一下。“操，”他听见自己的声音，“这不公平。”  
比他年长的Kingsman领头人再次移开目光，望着他身后。“没有什么是真正公平的，Harry。”  
Harry站起来，扣好西服外套，拉开房门，迈步穿过走廊来到前厅。Merlin在那等着他，浑身萦绕着烟味，见到Harry以后，Merlin立刻站直了身体，朝他看来，眼中的期待让他难受。  
“如何？”Merlin低声问道，把Harry的雨伞和大衣递给他。  
Harry叹息着把刚才在Arthur书房里的对话抛诸脑后，对Merlin露出个赞许的笑容，点一点头。“你回来了。”他说。  
Merlin发出一声低沉的欢呼，立刻把他拉进怀里拥抱了他。“你是最好的，Galahad。”  
当他放开Harry时，他的眼睛因为孩子般的兴奋而发亮。“我可不确定这一点。”Harry咕哝。  
“什么？”Merlin问道。  
“没什么。”Harry告诉他，抬手揉了揉因为Merlin的那个拥抱而被撞疼的肩膀。  
Harry打开大门，迈步走进夜晚的寒风中，Merlin紧跟在他身后，快走两步和他并排。Harry扭过头去望着他，那张脸上的快乐和兴奋已经消失，他现在变得异常地沉默。  
“Merlin，”Harry试图找到一个突破口，“在巴士拉，当你被扣留时，到底发生了什么？”  
Merlin停住脚，注视着他，他的呼吸在空气中凝成白雾。“没有什么值得一说的。”他说。

如果说有谁很高兴Merlin回来了，那就是Mr. Pickle。它在Harry推开门以后欢快地朝Merlin怀里一跃，让Merlin把它抱了起来，解开它脖子上的项圈，轻抚它的颈后。  
Harry脱下大衣时，人和狗都在沙发上舒舒服服地找好了位置。小狗往Merlin的怀里钻，Merlin开玩笑地把它举高，小狗伸出舌头去舔Merlin下巴上新增的胡子。Harry必须承认，有时候他甚至有些羡慕Mr. Pickle，他不记得Merlin上一次对自己微笑是什么时候的事了。  
事实上，他不记得Merlin上一次对任何人真心微笑是什么时候了。  
Harry睡到一半被狗吠声吵醒，他从毯子里坐起身，听见重物坠地，Mr. Pickle在哀鸣。Harry套上拖鞋，走到Merlin的房间。灯亮着，Merlin本来垂头坐在床边，此刻猛地抬头看着他。  
他眼睛通红，手里紧紧握着一把Sig Sauer 226，握得力度如此之大连手腕都在颤抖。Mr. Pickle不停地叫着，在Merlin的脚边绕圈子跑。“走开，你这愚蠢的东西。”Merlin喝道。  
Harry看见台灯被拽倒在地，大概就是刚才他听到的那声重响。  
Mr. Pickle又发出一声讨好的哀鸣，凑上前舔着Merlin的脚背，Merlin朝它挥了挥胳膊。  
“滚开，你这蠢货，”Merlin自嘲笑了下，“你在干什么？你看不出我刚才差点杀了你吗？”  
“Merlin，”Harry开口干预，“你刚才是不是——”  
“我很抱歉，Harry，”Merlin声音嘶哑打断他，阻止他问更多问题，“它突然跳到床上来，所以我——我以为——操，抱歉。”  
Harry蹲下身抱起Mr. Pickle，抚摸小狗的头直到它不再瑟瑟发抖。他走向Merlin，但Merlin倔强地扭过头，没有看他。Harry伸出手，按住Merlin的枪，掰开他的手指将它卸了下来。  
“这是我家，Merlin，”Harry开了个玩笑，想让气氛轻松些，“在这里没人想要杀你。”  
“我知道，”Merlin抬头看着他了，并且勉强笑了一笑，“抱歉。”  
Harry把小狗放下地面，让它回到自己的窝里。小狗消失后，他查看了一下P226里的子弹，拉开抽屉，要把枪放进去。Merlin朝他打了个响指，扬了扬下巴，目光冷着。  
“枕头下面，Harry。”  
Harry翻开枕头，把枪放回原处。“我必须得问，”他听见自己的声音发紧，“这就是你不愿意留在我房间的原因？”  
“我很可能会半夜跳起来杀了你，Harry，”Merlin冷冷回答，“我必须考虑到这一点。”  
Harry应了一声，走近些，把手放在Merlin的肩膀上，Merlin伸出胳膊环绕着他。  
“这没什么，”Harry在Merlin探究的目光下说，挤出一个笑容。“这很正常，Merlin。”  
不，这不正常，在他心里有一个声音说，这他妈的一点也不正常，它不断重复着，愈来愈清晰，Harry开始觉得让Merlin回到外勤任务中是一个错误。“你在想什么？”Merlin问道。  
“唔，”Harry假装应了声，抬手抚过Merlin的太阳穴，“我在想今晚你错过了什么。”  
“噢，是吗？”Merlin笑起来了，挑衅般望着他，“我错过了什么？”  
Harry推开他的胳膊，坐上他的大腿，按住他的后脑吻了他一下。“这个。”他说。  
Merlin发出低沉的，慵懒的呻吟，两手绕到他身后握住他的臀部，把他往自己这边按。Harry抓住Merlin的胳膊呻吟，Merlin揉捏着他的两侧臀瓣，隔着长裤按了一下他的穴口，Harry立刻夹紧了腿，抬高臀部把自己往Merlin的手上送。Merlin侧头咬上他的耳朵，胡茬刺得他有些痒。“只有一个问题，Harry，”Harry听见他问道，“你是出于同情才让我操你？”  
Harry盯着Merlin的脸。“两个错误，”Harry冷冷地说，“第一，我这辈子不知道同情是什么，Merlin，第二，谁操谁还不一定。你能不能别废话了？”  
Merlin因为他的话哼了声，拍了拍他的一侧臀部。“把匕首递给我，我知道你带在身上。”  
Harry冷眼瞪了对方，贴着自己的小腿抽出匕首，递给对方。Merlin抬起一只手紧压着Harry的背，把他钳制在自己腿上，臀部抬起，胸膛和自己紧贴在一起。他在Harry的目光下举起那把匕首，割破了两层布料，只让可以用来操的穴口露了出来。  
刀锋贴着薄薄的布料运转时Harry喘息着朝Merlin贴近，渴望刀子更贴近一些，但它很快就离开了。  
Merlin熟练地掌控着刀子，只弄破了一个不大的口子，并没有刺破Harry的皮肤，抽出刀子以后，Merlin用手指把那个破口拨开，打量着眼前的景色，满意地笑了笑。“我想这足够了。”  
Harry的阴茎在内裤里半勃，前液将布料顶端濡湿，Merlin伸出两根手指，沿着被打开的布料破口刺入，抚弄着他全身上下唯一裸露出来的部位，肠壁在手指的逗弄下逐渐变得柔软，像是受到惊吓一般不得要领地被强迫打开。Merlin没有和他客气，一下子就进入了两根手指。  
Harry咬住Merlin的肩膀，肩胛骨颤抖着在Merlin的腿上挣扎，好像要逃脱什么折磨。Merlin没有碰一下他身前的阴茎，没有对他已经勃起的性器施与任何抚慰，此刻他只能庆幸他们在入睡前操过一回，此刻他的内部仍然柔软。Merlin加入第三根手指，Harry很快忍不住在对方腿上磨蹭起来，但他还没得到快感，Merlin便抽出手指，推他站立。  
“自己坐上来，”Merlin对他狼狈的模样视而不见，“自己把自己干射。”  
Harry紧抿着唇迟疑了一阵，解开Merlin的长裤，露出那人已经硬挺的性器，然后缓缓控制自己坐上去。  
性器的顶端打开他的感觉太过难以启齿，又因为他全身上下此时只有一个地方能够感觉到而愈发鲜明。Harry控制着大腿的力度，缓缓降下身体，让粗长的勃起一点一点填满他的内部。  
Merlin抓住他的腰，甚至还没开始动，Harry突然抬手挡住自己的眼睛，身体也倒在Merlin怀里，软软地一动不动。Merlin把手伸进他的睡裤往他股间探去，摸到一手潮热的精液，他竟然这样就射了。  
Merlin把沾有Harry精液的手指调笑般伸入Harry唇间，Harry狠狠咬了他一下。  
“操，”Merlin抽出手指骂道“你没怎么变。”  
“操就对了。”Harry说。  
Merlin凑过来吻他的指缝，吻他手臂下面被眼泪浸湿的皮肤，最后啃上他的嘴唇。Harry在他的嘴里尝到自己精液的味道，皱起眉。“操你，Merlin。”  
“你知道在巴士拉被俘虏的时候，”Merlin舔了舔自己手指上残存的精液，满不在乎地对他一笑，“这是我唯一想要的东西——你和刀子——这两样东西让我活了下来。”  
Harry不太习惯Merlin用现在这种目光望着他，他知道Merlin说的是认真的，因此也更难回应。他只沉默了一阵，两手按住Merlin的肩膀把他往后一推。“你的机会过了，现在轮到我了，”Harry示威般地抬高下巴说，“别再提这是因为同情。”  
Harry按住Merlin的肩膀，上下起伏着身体，开始用自己的内部挤压着Merlin的阴茎，Merlin很快发出他再熟悉不过的粗喘声，闭上眼皮，顺从地接受Harry给他的一切。他的手掌悄悄爬上Harry的背，小心地停留在那，好像只是为了确认Harry是真的。Harry绞紧肠壁，俯身啃咬Merlin的下巴，Merlin满意地叹息着在他体内射了出来，把头埋在他的肩膀上。  
“Harry。”他低声说。  
“是我，”Harry拍拍他的背，“睡吧。”

军用吉普开过光秃的砂石地，Merlin坐在敞篷车厢里，朝对面的图阿雷格人打了个手势，图阿雷格人笑起来，Merlin把两根手指放到唇边，做了个抽烟的动作，Harry严厉瞥他一眼。  
“Kluge中士，”Harry叫出Merlin的假名，“你现在在我的指挥下，如果你认为我会让你在运输人质的过程中拿子弹交换烟草，你就是个白痴。我说明白了吗？”  
“非常清楚，长官，”Merlin并拢两指，对他做了个敬礼的动作，“您的话像在阿拉伯沙漠里放了个响屁一样清晰，我简直无法错过。”  
坐在Merlin对面的戴着利萨姆的图阿雷格士兵再次笑起来，Harry忍不住翻了个白眼。  
人质抬起眼皮睁开眼睛，Merlin止住脸上的笑意，一跃而起，事出突然，Harry和当地人都是一愣。“你在看什么，嗯？”Merlin不由分说冲上前，摁住对方的后脑就要往车皮上砸。  
“上帝，”Harry不得不抱住他的腰部，把他往后拽，“妈的，你到底有什么毛病？”  
“毛病”这个词一出口，Merlin僵住不动了。Harry自知失言，松开胳膊。Merlin在他对面重新坐下，但脸上已经没有了刚才的轻松。“这家伙是个该死的恐怖分子。”  
“我知道。”  
“他杀过我们的人，把他们扔在沙漠里。”Merlin再次说。  
“我说了，我知道，”Harry打断他，“你也知道这和他究竟是谁无关。”  
Merlin抿唇叹了口气，脸色缓和下来。“我很抱歉。”  
“这是一次人质交换任务，Kluge中士，”Harry咬咬牙说，“这也是你第一次回到队伍中来，我不希望你搞砸了，你听见了吗？我们将会拿他去换那个被俘虏的自由记者，这是命令。”  
Merlin望着他半晌，点了点头。“我明白。”  
Harry看着他阴晴不定的脸色，突然有些心软。“如果你想要——”  
“火力！”  
他话说到一半，被耳畔沙哑的警告打断。Merlin朝他扑过来，把他尽可能推向车厢深处，  
已经将肩上的步枪取下，伏倒在地开火还击，Harry反应过来以后骂了一声妈的。他把朝车厢内部逃窜的当地向导推到一边，原地卧倒，辨认出火力来源后开始射击，Merlin没转头看他，Harry也没往Merlin那头看。  
“当这一切结束后，我们得好好谈谈，”Harry一边瞄准一边说，“你应该保护的是那该死的人质，而不是我！”  
“我不知道，”Merlin的声音里满满全是调侃，“我现在不过是个新手，记得吗？”  
要不是他们现在处于严密的交火中，Harry会马上放下枪揍他。“操你，”Harry把枪往右边挪，压低身子，打中一个正在从西南方朝他们靠近的敌兵，“操你，Kluge中士。”  
人质挣脱了捆绑着他的毛巾喊了几句呼救，Merlin反转手枪敲了一下他的后脑勺。Harry退回车厢后，背靠车皮朝Merlin瞥了眼。“干得漂亮。”他不甘愿地说。  
“谢谢，长官，”Merlin耸耸肩，又给了人质一下，彻底把他打晕，“随时为您服务。”  
Harry忍不住又翻了次白眼，敌军打中了行驶中的吉普车轮胎，车子朝右边打滑，转了将近九十度以后停下。Merlin和他对视一眼，他们背靠着已经被打成筛子的车厢，腹背受敌。  
图阿雷格人在他们身后喊叫着，告诉他们有十五个敌兵已经从障碍物后面出来朝他们靠近。  
Merlin往外看了一眼，一颗子弹擦过他的耳际。他迅速抽回头靠在车壁，转过头，Harry正看着他。  
“手雷？”Merlin问道。  
Harry点点头。“手雷。”  
Merlin对他一笑，从战术背心掏出军用手雷，对Harry手里的金色打火机挑起了眉。“我得说，”Merlin说，“我现在喜欢上Kluge中士的身份了，起码我不需要掏出打火机像个绅士。”  
“废话少说，”Harry把头压低些躲避子弹，瞪了Merlin一眼，“数到三？三，二，一——”  
他们一起把爆炸物扔了出去，脑袋并着脑袋压低重心观看着。  
“啊噢，”Merlin看得目不转睛，“看来我们的朋友是赶不上回家吃晚餐了。”  
Harry的反应更平静些。“呼叫总部，请求在原定目标区域扎营。交接如期进行，完毕。”  
“这里是总部，”Tristan的声音传来，“请求准许，Bravo。交接时间在晚上23:00整，Lamar会带上他的两个保镖，女人质和他的狙击手，距离我们失去卫星信号还有四个小时，四小时后，你们得靠你们自己了。”  
Merlin抢过Harry手里的通讯设备。“是的，Tristan，我也操你，”Merlin说，Harry低头笑了下，“替我也操操Arthur，好吗？你知道我有多么想家。晚安，小杂种。”  
Merlin切断通讯设备，Harry看着他。“怎么？”  
“你不需要这么说。”  
“我爱怎么说就怎么说，”Merlin咧咧嘴，“反正我随时可能被撤出外勤，不是吗？”  
从Merlin说出这句话，一直到他们到达扎营地点，Harry再没有说过什么。  
天色完全变黑了，Merlin端着HK MP5在营帐里看守着人质，什么也没说，Harry不时从自己的狙击枪上回过头看他一眼，但只看见Merlin在一声不吭地磨他的匕首，大腿上放着他的枪。“等会Lamar会亲自来，”Harry看了眼Merlin，“按原定计划，我去和他见面。”  
Merlin停下磨刀的手，把匕首往上一抛，握住它的把手。  
“你去和他谈，他一秒钟就认出你是个伊顿杂种，”Merlin的目光冷静，但却有种Harry无法读懂的东西，“让我去吧，我过去和Lamar在乍得打过照面，他不会怀疑我。”  
Harry想要说什么，但他想Merlin也许需要些肯定。“好吧。”他考虑一阵以后说。

Lamar一行人乘坐两辆悍马赶到，Harry在射击点架好狙击枪后，朝Merlin打了个手势，Merlin点点头，一低头走出了营帐的阴影，朝已经跳下车的Lamar走去。  
“唔，这不是那个苏格兰杂种嘛，”Lamar阴沉着脸，上下打量着走出营地的Merlin，“好久不见。”  
“交出Lombart，我们就释放你的儿子，”Merlin直视着那张和他距离很近的脸，“我不是到这里来叙旧的。”  
“不？”Lamar笑了笑，“你还在为那个名字荒唐的机构卖命？提醒我一下，它叫什么来着——Kingsman？我听说你自己的组织把你扔在巴士拉等死，这是真的吗，Merlin？”  
Harry在射击点等待了一会，听见的只有人质在他身后闷在毛巾里的呼吸声。Harry皱起眉，移动了一下耳麦。“Merlin？”他压低声音，“别再和他玩把戏，直接问他Lombart在哪。”  
“Vanessa Lombart，那个英国记者，”Merlin的声音停顿了一下，“在哪，Lamar？”  
Merlin突然移动垂在身体一侧的右手，打起手势，Harry的心往下一沉。  
“总部，”Harry说，“Merlin汇报他被瞄准了。狙击手，西北方向。如果我开枪打死Lamar，他们就会开枪打死Merlin。”  
“Bravo，这里是Tristan，”一个沉稳的声音响起，“稍等片刻，我需要请示Arthur。”  
Harry皱起眉头，骂了一句，再次往帐外望去。Merlin仍然在和Lamar谈笑，然而右手却朝他打着手势。“总部，”Harry的声音绷紧，“Merlin在——搞什么鬼？——Merlin打手势让我开枪。”  
“Galahad，这里是Arthur，”一个声音打断他，比Tristan的冷酷得多，“你有几成把握？”  
Harry看了看Merlin的背，握紧拳头——他差一点就要说谎。“现在开枪的话，十成，Arthur，”Harry从牙缝里挤出这句，“我有十成的把握打死Lamar。”  
“那么，”Arthur说，“开枪，Galahad，这是命令。”  
通讯中断，Harry望着不远处的Merlin，忍不住握紧自己手中的枪。“操。”他听见自己说。  
他的呼吸在绷紧，Merlin刻意给他让出了空位，这混蛋。从这个角度他可以轻易让Lamar脑袋开花。Harry迅速盘算着此时的形势：A组正在营救出人质，打中Lamar的机会只有一次，而Merlin显然毫不在乎自己是否会死——  
Harry再次骂了一声，从狙击枪旁挪开。“Merlin，撤出任务。”  
“但是总部的指令——”Merlin的声音隐然带着不悦。  
“总部已经失去了卫星信号，我有地面指挥权，这里我说了算，”进入Kingsman这么久以来，Harry第一次下定决心公然违抗命令，“我命令你撤出任务，现在！”  
Merlin的背影在黑夜中沉滞不动几秒，终于转身开始往回走，Harry沉沉地松了一口气。


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin一脚踢开铁门，把行李箱拖过凹凸不平的地面。Harry拽过一把椅子，对着客厅墙上那副一角已经掉下来的画坐下，把狙击枪袋甩到自己脚下。  
Merlin从通往厨房的那扇门回来，抱着双臂站在角落里。他叫了声Harry的名字，Harry抬头望着他，Merlin拿拇指指指卧室。“你知道你这里能看见大海吗？”  
Harry忙着把湿透了的西装外套脱下来，这场雨把他弄得一团糟。“我只知道从这里看出去能看见码头的5号装卸区，往右十英尺是装卸区的2号货梯，是个绝佳的狙击手射击点。”  
Merlin皱眉望着他，Harry把西装外套的最后一只袖子脱下来，解释道：“任务。两年前。”  
Merlin耸耸肩，拉过一把折叠椅坐下来，雨水淋湿了他的短袖T恤，上面的伦敦呼叫图案现在变得模糊了，Merlin交叠两手，往后靠在椅子上。“我不知道你有收集安全屋的爱好。”  
“几个月前一桩在这里交接的任务出了岔子，Arthur不想要这地方，我就把它盘了下来。”  
当然，实际情况比这复杂得多，包括Harry欠MI6一名GSI的人情，一个关于白磷手雷，RPG和马拉喀什的任务故事，但现在Harry不想讲故事。Merlin倒也没有追问，谢天谢地。  
“那么这些东西，”Merlin扬扬下巴，“是你布置的？”  
“如果你问的是你会不会在哪个角落发现脑浆，”Harry不快地回答，“我想还不至于。”  
Merlin正低头检视自己的行李，听见这话后因为他话里的刺而笑了笑。Harry站起来，朝Merlin摆摆手。“我累了，Merlin，我现在要去洗个澡，”Harry觉得自己的语调也因为饱浸雨水而沉甸甸的，充满了任务失败后未曾缓解的张力，“你自己随意。”  
Merlin站在椅子上静静地看着他走向浴室。“Harry，”Merlin突然说，“这一切不是你的错。”  
Harry停下脚步，因为这句话而摇了摇头。“你以为我不知道这个？你也休息一会吧。”  
浴室只有一扇窗户，被横木钉死了，大概是为了防止人质从此处逃脱，又或者是为了防止外面的人进来，一根钉子已经因为无人照管而松脱了一半，Harry盯着它半晌，用指甲把它拔出来，扔进水槽里。  
他打开水龙头，任由水流着。他躲进浴室里，只是因为在Lombart的任务发生后，他不知道用什么态度面对Merlin。“Arthur托我给你带句话，”卫星讯号恢复后，Tristan在他耳边说，“Lamar还活着，而这是你的责任，他将会杀死更多无辜的人，你将难辞其咎，Galahad。”  
Harry仓促洗了把脸，走出浴室，看见Merlin朝他举起一块用十字胶带包扎好的C4炸药，这应该是进行战术撤离的人员来不及带走的。“看看我找到了什么，”Merlin兴致不错，“这还真是FBI手册上教科书级别的安全屋，他们留下了C4，一些备用子弹还有防弹衣。”  
Harry没和他一起笑，他走到Merlin跟前，劈手打掉了他手里的C4，Merlin愣了一下，立刻冷下脸来仰起了头。他一下子就在折叠椅上坐直了，充满敌意地望着Harry的脸。  
“你他妈吃错什么药了？”Merlin脸上沾沾自喜的笑容马上就消失了，“你建议到这来的。”  
Harry没有回答他，而是跨坐在对方的大腿上，动手解起自己的衬衫，Merlin眯起眼睛看着他的动作，Harry脱掉衬衫把它扔到一边，褪下自己的裤子，开始解起Merlin的皮带。Merlin对此发出的笑声堪称恶毒，Harry凑过去，堵住那张发出笑声的嘴，一手伸进Merlin的裤子里，套弄着自己的阴茎和他的，让两根勃起摩擦在一起。  
“操。”Merlin说，声音由起初的惊奇，多了几分不确定。他语气里的嘲笑已经完全消失，当他伸手扣住Harry的腰时，态度几乎是怜悯的。他伸手递过来套子，Harry把它打掉了。  
“上帝，”Merlin一边喘着粗气，一边在Harry吻咬他的间隙说道，“你到底怎么了？”  
“你知道我怎么了，”Harry狠狠动了一下腰，Merlin骂了一声，“你不敢告诉我被俘期间发生了什么，你不愿意承认自己不适合出外勤，既然你是这种孬种，至少在操的时候像个男人。”  
“操你，”Merlin的脸上立刻流露怒火，“你最好别后悔，Harry Hart。”  
Merlin托住他的臀部把他往前一带，将他压向自己的身体，手指沿着他的臀缝重重刺入后穴，Harry咬牙喘着气，摆动臀部，将对方的手指吃得更深。Merlin皱眉望着他的脸，低声咒骂着，又加入了一根手指。Harry用一声发颤的喘息作答，嘴唇在Merlin的喉结处啃咬。  
“这就对了，操我，”Harry挑衅般催促，“你没种还是怎么的？操我，Merlin。”  
Merlin在他的怂恿下愈来愈粗暴，到最后几乎把他楔在自己的阴茎上干他，Harry在他的腿上颠动着，吻咬着他能碰触到的任何地方，汗流浃背，失去理智，还在喃喃再来。他的手指掐在Merlin的背部留下了血痕，Merlin反而因此愈发用力。  
他们彼此撕咬着对方，好像要榨干对方的所有一般，这不像性，Harry经历过的最艰难的格斗都比这轻松得多，两个人互不相让，都要占据上风，快感反而处于次要的地位。Merlin的T恤早已脱了下来，裤子也不知去向。他只站起来一次，用安全屋里剩下的胶带封住了Harry的嘴，在他脑后稳稳地绕了一圈。这些撤离人员留下的东西就在角落里，能被很方便地拿到，Merlin用小刀割断胶带，拍了拍Harry的脸颊，重新坐下来，把Harry的两只手拧向背后。  
“你想让我操你，是吗？”Merlin声音放肆，态度粗野，“那我就好好操一下你。”  
他将Harry的两手捆在背后，用的同样是捆绑人质用的胶带，做完这一切后，他重新帮助Harry坐上他的大腿，示意他自己动。Harry不知疲倦地上下起伏着，用Merlin的阴茎操着自己，两手被反绑在身后使得他的动作愈发艰难，Merlin拧着他的乳头，让他因此低泣。  
他花了似乎无限期那么久才到达高潮的边沿，而他的阴茎和后穴疼痛得仿佛不是自己的，他的身上全是汗水，脸上漫过潮湿的冰冷液体，Merlin抓住他的大腿，在意识到他快要射精时并没有停下来，而是发狠操了他好几下，每一下都顶进他的内部深处。  
Harry感到Merlin的手掌掐住他的腰，射进他的身体里。被内射的感觉让他呼吸困难，只能尽力夹紧对方的腰，让这种感觉停留得长久些。Merlin在他体内停留了一会撤了出来，但没有急于解开他嘴上的胶带和手。  
“为什么不开枪打死Lamar，嗯？”Merlin拨弄着他的头发，“为什么不听从命令？”  
Harry憎恨自己无法闭上眼睛，而他此刻的目光必然泄露了太多情绪。Merlin皱起眉头，盯着他的脸，不知是在怜悯他还是在憎恨自己。“操蛋，Harry，”Merlin叹息，“你这个傻瓜。”  
他割断了Harry手腕处的束缚，撕掉他嘴上的胶带，用手指按住Harry的颧骨凝视他的脸，然后吻了上来。

Harry在卧室的一张简陋的床垫上醒来，发现Merlin就躺在他身旁撑着脑袋看着他。Harry没有急着坐起来，反正他现在哪都不能去。  
“有件事情我不明白，Galahad。”  
“你说吧。”比起Merlin的装腔作势，Harry反而平静得很。  
“我搞砸了任务，”Merlin说，“你大可以告诉Arthur这一点，让他把我撤职，而不需要和我一起找个破地方逃亡，消失得无影无踪。”  
“我们都搞砸了，”Harry强调，“不仅仅是你。”  
“这是什么意思？”Merlin看着他。  
“我让你回来的，”Harry回答，“这里面有我的责任。我也搞砸了。”  
“所以就怎么样？”Merlin看了看他，又讽刺地看了眼他们所在的地方，“你打算一辈子和我躲在这个鬼地方？因为我没有未来了，但你还有大好前程。”  
Harry对此冷淡地一笑。“这是我的决定。还有，我不想再听这种话了。”  
“而那是为什么？”Merlin讥讽地说。  
“因为我把你带到这里，”Harry的声音低沉下去，抿了抿自己的唇，“不是要听这些的。”  
他看着Merlin，直到Merlin脸上突然出现了一种神情。“可怜的家伙，”Merlin的话在Harry听来有点假惺惺，但不无亲密，“我知道了，我不会再提到这件事。”  
他遵守了自己的承诺，再也没有提到Arthur，伦敦，或者是这次任务。  
他们留在丹吉尔的日子里，除了做爱，基本上很少交流。Merlin每周会到当地人那里去一趟，换一些日用品和食物，但他们用到的东西很少。偶尔他让Harry慢慢地操他，慢得像是害怕会错过些什么，每次这种事情发生，Harry都必须在这过程中维持和他的目光交流，如果Harry偶尔断开视线，或是不说一声离开房间，Merlin的状态就会再次回到从巴士拉回来的那段时间，甚至比那更糟。  
Harry满足他的一切要求，包括最荒唐的那些。这让Merlin脸上的笑容渐渐多了些。他们之间的交谈仍然很少，少得可怜。  
哪怕这种生活从任何方面来说都谈不上正常，就像他们从当地人手里买下的那部二手SUV一样支离破碎（Merlin换了个引擎才把它修好），他们谁也没提到要离开这里。

事情开始发生变化是在第二个月的周五，这天镇上来了几个四处打听的外国人，Harry在集市上远处瞥见了他们，他们在寻找两名英国人的下落。当晚他回到住处时，发现Merlin把自己的行李拿了出来。Harry知道Merlin也听到了那个传闻，但Merlin什么也没说。  
半夜Harry醒来，看见Merlin坐在客厅里，组装着自己那把一个月没动过的雷明顿。Harry叫了声他的名字。Merlin停下来一瞬，没有抬头看Harry也没有答应，而是继续低头组装他的枪。  
“别弄你的枪了，”Harry站在门口说，“你和我都知道，作为一个外勤，你已经完蛋了。”  
Merlin缓慢抬起头，转向Harry站的地方。“你刚才对我说什么？”他的声音里全是火药味。  
Harry直视着他，丝毫没有退让的意思。“我是说，在巴士拉发生的那桩蠢事毁了你，”Harry索性继续说下去，“你现在不但不是一个合格的外勤特工，连一个半吊子雇佣兵都不如。”  
Merlin扔下手中的枪，面朝他站起来。“再说一遍，Galahad？”  
“你真的需要我说出来，嗯？”Harry听见一声刺耳的冷笑，恶毒得不像他自己的声音，“这一切都是从巴士拉开始的，Lamar的任务不过是它的延续，你一点也不正常，Merlin，你对你的队友是个定时炸弹，你的心理评估就是场灾难，Arthur绝对不可能让你回到外勤。”  
“不，孬种，不是这个，”Merlin蔑视地抬起眉，“说你最想说的那句话。”  
Harry握紧自己的拳头，抬起头，一字一句清晰地说：“我是说，你不配做一个外勤了。”  
那拳头朝他打来的时候带着积压许久的怒气，Harry朝后踉跄了一下倒在书架上，这书架是Merlin到了这里以后和他一起组装的，架子上的书籍和摆设品全都掉了下来，Harry啐掉一口血，稳住自己。“我还没说完。”他望着Merlin。  
“噢，是吗？”Merlin抬了抬眉毛，冲他一笑，“你还要说什么？我倒是想听听。”  
“你知道如果他们要找一名骑士回去，那个人也只可能是我，”Harry冷酷地说，“而不是你。”  
Merlin朝他大步走来，揪住他的领子，挥起拳头，Harry冷静地望着他的一举一动，等待那拳头落下来，但Merlin冷哼一声，松开了手，把他往后一推。“你是个混蛋，Harry。”  
“你瞧，这就是我们之间的问题，”Harry继续说下去，虽然这些残酷的话让他感到难受，但他必须说下去，“你和我太相像了，我们都是杂种。在床上？一切都没问题，但只要涉及到任务，我们对彼此来说还不如陌生人——我已经厌倦你拖累我了，我要回伦敦去，Merlin。”  
“这是你的真心话？”Merlin反感地看着他。  
“我过去不是告诉过你一次吗？”Harry咧嘴一笑对他摇摇头，“你和我不是一路人，Merlin。”  
“操你，”Merlin粗声粗气地说，“祝你任务成功，Galahad。”  
Harry满不在乎地耸肩笑笑。“不，这一切还没完呢，”他说，“如果我这样回去，Arthur不会原谅我犯下的错误，所以我只能给他带个礼物——你必须和我一起回到伦敦去，Merlin。”  
“如果我说不呢？”Merlin冷笑了一下。  
“我知道谁想要你的命，我可以给他们打个电话，”Harry对他微笑，“又或者你跟我走，这样至少能避免一场恶战。”  
Merlin扯着嘴角一笑，笑意没进眼睛里。“你要是打算用武力让我屈服，我倒是想要看看。”  
Harry叹口气，从他们到达丹吉尔的第一天起，他就预料到了这个结局。  
“你是对的，”Harry假装让步，对Merlin笑了笑，“我道歉，Merlin。在我离开前，再满足我一次？我想给你一个吻。”  
Merlin盯着他的脸，又吸了口烟，把烟扔到地上，用军靴碾灭后，半信半疑地朝他走近一步，Harry把手绕过对方的后脑，另一只手搁在Merlin的腰上，Merlin猛地注意到他手腕的动作，意图后退时已经太迟了，Harry手腕一翻，亮出藏在掌心的注射器，刺入Merlin的脖子里。  
Merlin倒下以后，作为保证，Harry将另一只手搁在他的下颚，戒指对准他的要害。  
Merlin闭上眼睛时呼吸仍然刺耳，似乎对Harry的举动感到难以置信。“抱歉，Merlin，”Harry收起戴着戒指的手，搀扶着昏迷的Merlin走向门边，“你是个出色的特工，我不能坐视你继续这样荒废自己。我也不能让他们找到我，因为他们不会同意把你带上，我知道你不会同意和我一起回到伦敦，只有出此下策——醒来以后，再恨我吧。”  
他把Merlin架到那辆SUV的后座上，自己坐上驾驶位，在沉沉暗夜中打开了车灯。


	13. Chapter 13

Harry在走廊上和Merlin正面相遇。Merlin的鼻梁上贴了块简易胶布，眼角边沿有一块淤青，嘴唇破损着。Harry打量着他，这还是他把Merlin强制带回伦敦后，他们第一次见面。  
Harry刚从一次机场的护送任务中回来，这就是他现在能分到的那种任务，情况好的时候他觉得自己是个佩枪的保姆，情况糟糕的时候他觉得自己只是Arthur的玩偶。他没戴戒指，头发乱着，西装右臂被划了个口子。Merlin看也不看，绕过他往前走，Harry抓住他的胳膊。  
“你这挂的一身彩是怎么回事，”Harry皱眉说，“John J. Rambo？”  
Merlin低头瞥了眼Harry的手，脸立刻一沉。“就是这么回事。地下拳击。”  
“你开什么玩笑？”Harry一听火了，“Arthur好不容易让你回来，你这时候参加地下拳击？”  
Merlin脸上的表情没变，只是阴沉了些。“Arthur并不拥有我，Harry。你说完了吗？”  
Harry这才在对方的目光下意识到自己还拽住别人的胳膊，Merlin冷着脸把手臂抽出，Harry愣在原地，心情复杂地目送他扬长而去。  
虽说他们过去的关系也好不到哪去，但他们现在见面的时候比陌生人还不如。十次里面有九次，Merlin都会装作没看见他，要么就冷冷地叫他“先生”。自从他们回来以后，Arthur既不让Merlin出外勤，也不明确地表示要把他怎么办，只是让他在裁缝店帮忙打下手。Harry完全能理解Merlin对此的看法，也许Merlin认为，Harry还不如把他扔在丹吉尔。  
Harry拧转身，推门走进Arthur所在的餐厅。“啊，Galahad，”Arthur说，“进来，我需要和你谈谈Merlin的问题。他最近的情况怎么样？”  
Harry仍然站着，望着两手都搁在桌面上的Arthur。“我不打算撒谎，Arthur，”他说，“不让他出外勤，还不如杀了他。”  
Arthur微微笑了一下，沉稳地端起桌上的酒杯。“那么，你有什么建议？”  
“两天后，我有个简单的银行任务，”Harry想了想说，“他可以做我的副手。”  
“你确定这样做明智？”Arthur喝了口酒，盯着他，“你知道他有多不稳定。”  
“他到底多不稳定，那是由我来判断的，不是吗？”Harry冷静地说，“就当我求你，Arthur。”  
Arthur望了他一眼，放下酒杯，沉沉吁了口气。“那么好吧。你还有别的要求吗？”  
“别告诉他这是我的主意，”Harry干脆地说，“否则，他永远也不会同意。他需要这个。”  
Harry歪在沙发里合目而眠，快要睡着的时候，敲门声响起。Harry起身开门，看到门外的人后，略微有些惊讶。“你到我这里来居然敲门，”Harry瞧着Merlin，“这还是第一次。”  
“人是会变的，”Merlin不冷不热地说，瞥了眼他桌上的空啤酒瓶，“你不也变了。”  
Harry也不把Merlin往里让，自顾自回到沙发上坐下，注视着已经走到他对面的Merlin，递给他一瓶刚开的啤酒。“说吧，”Harry的语气里有抑制不住的疲倦，“有什么事？”  
“你知道我来为了什么，”Merlin朝他举了举那瓶啤酒，“那个银行的任务不会和你有什么关系，是吗？”  
Harry懒懒看向他。“你对我评价太高了，Merlin。”  
Merlin观察着他的脸，沉默了一阵。“那就好，Harry，”过一会他说，“我不希望因此欠你什么人情。”  
Harry白了他一眼，喝了口啤酒，靠上沙发背。“‘Harry’？”他讥讽，“不再是‘先生’了？”  
Merlin把眼镜框往上抬了抬，朝他投来轻蔑的一瞥。“别挑起什么你应付不了的事。”  
“放心，你的老二没大到那种程度，”Harry有意曲解他的话，“说完了吗？可以走了吗？”  
Merlin一口灌完啤酒，把瓶子放下，迈步离开，Harry抬起一条腿挡住他的去路。Merlin低头看着Harry的脸，Harry微微仰起头，舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇。  
Merlin皱起眉头，他的小腿卡在Harry的膝盖处，他的手——Harry注意到——突然握住拳头而又松开，像在抵制一个诱惑，这让Harry嘴角上扬露出个微笑。  
Harry在沙发上坐直了些。他放下那瓶啤酒，贴着Merlin的脚踝，冰凉的酒瓶滑了下去。  
Merlin的目光落下一些，落在他手上的啤酒上。“我不知道你是个会喝啤酒的人。”他嗓音危险地醇厚。  
“像你说的，”Harry把手从啤酒瓶颈上松开，视线落在Merlin的脸上，“每个人都会变。”  
Merlin踢开那酒瓶，两手撑在他身体的两侧，朝他弯下身，对上他的眼睛。“操你。”他说。  
Merlin大步穿过客厅，像是要把Harry的危险邀请抛在脑后，他砰地关上门，将Harry一个人留在空荡荡的，遍布啤酒瓶的客厅里。Harry忍不住笑了一下，Merlin竟然拒绝了他。  
可惜，他这么懒洋洋地想道。他转过目光，望着Merlin留下的那瓶啤酒。

“名字，先生？”  
“John Kohl，”Merlin礼节性一笑，坐下来，“我是来取我存在这里的保险箱的。”  
“当然，先生，”负责接待的女士笑容甜美，“请稍等片刻。”  
Merlin对她回以一笑。Harry望着她转身走进去，和另一名经理打扮的男人商量着什么。Harry抬头往二楼看了眼，正对他们的走廊上有一名戴着鸭舌帽的清洁工，他低下头，看了看两旁，这是银行大堂的西北角，距离大门太远，安全出口被挡住了。  
Merlin仍然在低头填写表格，Harry按住他的手。“怎么了？”Merlin不悦地问。  
“我不喜欢这里，”Harry低声说，“感觉不对，这地方太空旷，我们过于暴露了。”  
“是你说的，不要老是疑神疑鬼，”Merlin对此不以为然，“你也该做个心理评估了，伙计。”  
“听我说，”Harry注意到女孩正在往回走，“不管发生什么事情，照原定计划撤离，回总部汇报，你听见了吗？别做任何偏离计划的事——我在外面等你。”  
Merlin盯着他，挑起眉毛，但还是答应了。“试试他们的咖啡，然后尽量放松，Galahad。”  
女孩回来，对Merlin笑了笑。“Kohl先生，请跟我来。”  
Harry看着Merlin的身影消失，一把手枪突然抵上了他的后心。“站起来，慢一点。”  
Harry朝天翻了个白眼，叹口气，站起身来。“你用很聪明的方式警告了你的朋友，只可惜他白费了你的苦心。你们的身份已经暴露了，这里全是我们的人，我建议你放聪明点。”  
Harry启动戒指，朝后一抵，听到一声惨叫。他趁着对方松手转了个身，掐住那人手腕夺过他手上的格洛克，朝他腹部开了一枪，继续顶着对方的腹部一面开枪一面用对方身体当作盾牌往前走。四名雇佣兵模样的人从走廊两侧的房间冲出，Harry一面用格洛克放倒两人，一面抽出自己的手枪。格洛克已经没有子弹，Harry扔掉它，跨过地上的尸体，躲在门后。  
走廊上有两名狙击手，Harry很肯定门外屋顶上也有一个等着他。离开这鬼地方的希望是渺茫的，他听见两辆军用警车在银行门口停下，更多的PMC从车上端着枪下来了。  
该死的哥伦比亚。  
Harry躲在门后，从横在他面前的一具尸体上卸下一把HK23，他把机枪架在地面上，稳住重心，另一只手攥紧了掌心里的打火机，当做备用方案。  
先头部队已经分成两队小跑进来了，端着手里的步枪，他们从门口开始检查每一个房间，Harry藏身在门侧，在第一个人探头进来时朝对方笑了下。“嘿，要来杯马丁尼吗？”对方张嘴要喊，Harry捂住他的嘴把他往门后拖，手腕一翻拧断了他的脖子，手上的手枪解决了另一个跟在他后面进来的人。Harry把两具尸体全拖到门后，藏在暗处等待着。  
刚才接待他们的女孩带着Merlin出来了，她手上的枪抵在Merlin的后心上，Harry朝门外快速瞥了一眼，Merlin的脸上有块血肿，Harry能看出他的枪不见了。“操。”Harry低声说。  
“我想这是你的朋友，”女孩一笑说，“从你在的地方出来，否则我杀了他。”  
Harry不出声，看着Merlin。Merlin高高举起被铐在一起的两手。Harry叹口气，站起身，从藏身地走出来，丢掉手中的枪。  
Merlin一看见他出来脸色就变了，他看着Harry好像恨不得咬下他一块肉。Harry走到他身旁，把手举起，作出投降的姿态，一面在心里祈求上帝Merlin看到他走来时所打的手势了。  
他在心里默数到三，Merlin突然挣开简易手铐，夺下女孩的枪，Harry顺着大厅扔出烟雾弹，在浓烟中接过Merlin递过来的步枪往前走，Merlin在他的六点，Harry打手势让他跟上。  
然而当他们的优势快要散尽的时候，Merlin突然停了下来。“你听见了吗？”Merlin低声说。  
“什么？”在密集的火力下，Harry艰难地找出时间回答他的话，“你在说什么，Merlin？”  
“那个小女孩，”Merlin像是陷入了一种古怪的臆想中，“她在呼救，你听见了吗？”  
Harry扭过头，发现Merlin已经背离他们原定路线转过身，Harry只来得及看见二楼那名清洁工打扮的男人举起枪，Harry扑倒Merlin，一阵撕裂的剧痛。当他终于喘过气来时，他手肘撑地翻了个身，一枚弹壳落在距离他不到一米处。他伸手碰向自己的伤处，摸到熟悉的热度，他知道他中枪了。Harry眨了眨眼好让视野清晰，转向Merlin。  
“快走。”他只说了这么一句话。  
Merlin发出一声干哑的笑声，眼睛变红，好像有人碰到了他的伤处。“操你。”他回答。  
Merlin把他架起来，他濒临失去意识时开了个玩笑。“你记得你给我留的那颗子弹？”Harry笑了一下说，“现在是用它的时候。”  
他失去了意识。

“打中了脾脏，”再次醒来时，Arthur站在他的病床前，“你能活下来就算万幸了了，Galahad。”  
Harry在回答以前看了眼病房。“Merlin在哪？”他说。  
“你一受伤，他就申请到Hereford重新接受训练了，”Arthur告诉他，“但这一次，是作为内勤。恐怕他还有许多事情需要学习，这是他告诉我的。”  
Harry感到意外。“他接受了那个职位？”  
“我不是慈善家，Harry，”Arthur意味深长看了他一眼，“这一切都要看他在Hereford的训练成绩而定，如果他熬下来的话——”  
“Arthur，你是个混蛋，”Harry忍不住笑了一下，无奈摇头，“我什么时候才能再出任务？”  
“以你现在的情况，有一段时间你都不能出外勤了，”Arthur冷静地说，“晚安，Galahad。”  
Harry不知道Hereford的训练情况到底如何，他听到的消息，有段时间Merlin仍然在出外勤，但那比起任务，更像是卖给Arthur的人情：摩洛哥，埃及，喀布尔，到处都留下他的痕迹。Harry在那次受伤后半年才回到外勤任务中来，他的第一个任务在南开普敦。  
出发前，他在凌晨两点接到一个电话，没有自报姓名，但他知道是谁打来的。“Arthur给了我两个选择，”Merlin说，“到SAS当教官，或者是留在Kingsman，但从此不再出外勤。”  
“噢是吗？”Harry说。  
“Hereford，”Merlin顿了顿说，“我通过了。你怎么看？”  
“我怎么看？”Harry握紧话筒，“我认识的那个Merlin，能够接受任何挑战，虽然他是个杂种，但他从不轻易认输。而且，他会是个出色的内勤，我知道得很清楚。”  
Merlin道了声晚安便挂断了电话。  
四天后，Harry执行自己的任务的时候，Merlin的声音突然在他的耳内响起。“穿过第一条走廊后往左直走，在第二个路口右拐，到了以后，我会告诉你大门密码。”  
Harry惊讶了两秒，露出个笑容，握紧了自己手上的枪。“你这个混蛋。”他愉快地说。  
Merlin在线路另一头笑了笑。“唔，我也想念你，Galahad，”混蛋回答，“不用谢。”  
Harry对自己笑了下，虽然他们谁都没有预料到事情会这样发展，但他喜欢此刻的意外。


End file.
